


Out of Chaos

by theycallmetiger



Category: Alien (Prequel Movies), Alien Series
Genre: Alien Covenant - Freeform, Alien Planet, Alien Queen - Freeform, Alien drones, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BAMF David 8, Black goo from Prometheus, Body Horror, Body Modification, Engineer Technology, F/M, Face huggers, Human Experimentation, Insane David 8, Memory Loss, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Non-Consensual Kissing, Protomorphs, Rape/Non-con Elements, Strong Female Characters, Telepathic Bond, Xenomorph Queen, Xenomorphs (Alien), shared memories
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-05-24 19:09:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 12
Words: 29,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14960417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theycallmetiger/pseuds/theycallmetiger
Summary: Spoiler Warning. This fiction contains spoilers from the Alien prequel movies, Prometheus and Covenant. I suggest if you don't want to spoil those films to watch them first. You have been warned.Fiction takes place after Alien Covenant.David has assumed control over the ship and it's crew with a clear purpose in mind to continue his experimentations and create the perfect creature for his Elizabeth. Then there is Sicily who has been freshly awaken from stasis by the crazed synthetic to serve as the critical ingredient he needs to fulfill his dream. As she fights to survive and uncover exactly what happened to Covenant and it's crew, she discovers first hand the true horror of David's plan. Learning that some monsters are not as they appear, and some are even scarier than the dark beasts that haunt our wildest nightmares.





	1. Dream with open eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> Based on elements created by the following:  
> \- Ridley Scott, Dan O'Bannon & Ronald Shesett  
> \- James Cameron, David Giler & Walter Hill  
> \- Jon Spaihts & Damon Lindelof  
> \- Jack Paglen, Michael Green, John Logan & Dante Harper 
> 
> Creative Rights: I do not own the Alien universe created by Ridley Scott, Dan O'Bannon, and Ronal Shesett. I am but inspired by these artists and visionaries to which I only seek a creative outlet to share the stories floating around in my own head for no monetary gain or profit. Any novel ideas or characters I create as part of this fiction I take no ownership of and seek no permission to be used by any party. If you'd like to use elements of this fiction please make sure you give homage to whom it was first inspired from.
> 
> \--
> 
> I hope you enjoy the story and please excuse this novice for any grammatical errors.
> 
> I am seeking an editor if anyone is interested and I would be willing to return the favor.

**"Invention, it must be humbly admitted, does not consist in creating out of void, but out of chaos." - Mary Shelley**

David was alone, dreaming as he looked out into the vastness of space while Covenant headed towards Origae-6. He had the ease and slight smile of a man who had achieved much, so much more than any man ever had. Raising his arm he studied the severed wrist, the wires and parts of his making, and his smile deepened.

"But the dreamers of the day are dangerous men, for they may act on their dreams with open eyes, to make them possible..." David spoke aloud to the empty bridge against the hum of the ship and the silence of space. He turned off the records console, there would no longer be a need to record the past. The last message would be the one he left as Walter, erasing the previous logs from Daniels and Oram.

He stood with purpose as he walked over to the navigation console. Pulling up the trajectory for Origae-6. "Mother, please update the course for Covenant to these coordinates." He stated his auth-ID and inputed his desired destination.

"Updating..." Mother responded. "New coordinates updated, Covenant will arrive in approximately 8 years, 6 months and 2 days."

"Thank you, Mother." David said stepping back from the console to assess the route Mother outlined. He walked to where their destination appeared within the hologram, leaning in to tap the new planet they were headed to. It wasn't on any records and there was no data to be collected this far out. The holographic representation even appeared as if it was uncertain to it's existence, but David knew better. He found the coordinates in scrolls left behind by the engineers, he found it several times in their libraries and histories. It was a forbidden place, shunned and lost centuries ago, it was also the origin to the black substance they found on LV-223.

David needed more to complete his work. The power that laid locked inside the substance had been altered long ago, he wanted, no, he needed the purest form to unlock the gates of creation. He could only guess what he would find, be it heaven, hell, or something of his own making.

David reflected on his purpose as he ran his fingers through the holographic planet, he had hosts and a ship, and once more he could dream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I drew inspiration from Mary Shelley for the quotes and titles of this fan fiction. She is one of my biggest inspirations.


	2. The beginning is always today.

The lines were long and they had already been waiting for almost 3 hours. Some of people in line where standing but the rest sat on the ground, scooting along as the line progressed. Sicily wasn't sitting and neither was her fiancé, John. Though he asked her several times if they could, eventually he stopped asking and sat down without her.

She was so focused on reaching the end and getting a spot on Covenant that she didn't mean to ignore John. This was their one chance to find a new life and she couldn't help but dream about what would be waiting for them on Origae-6. She smiled at the idea of being a pioneer on a new world. Staking a claim that would resonate through the generations that follow.

"John, did you remember you medical papers?" She had asked this several times already, to which he ignored her. "I counted 1045 people in front of us when we arrived, they said 2,000 max colonists, right? We should be good, we'll be good." She kept repeating, she was sweaty and thirsty with all her nerves tightly wound in her chest. "We'll make it."

It took another hour and half before they reached the registration window. Sicily quickly signed their names and handed over their documents to the android who processed their papers, took their pictures, and then scanned their irises and fingerprints. They were told after to continue to wait in the next area.

"How long before we know if we've been chosen?" Sicily asked the android who never bother looking up to reply.

"Results will be determined by the end of the day. Please, move forward to the waiting area for your medical examinations."

"Come Sis, he doesn't know." John said as he put his hand across Sicily's back, guiding her forward. "They have to exam us before they can even make that decision."

Sicily nodded, the knot in her chest growing tighter with unease. "Okay."

It was almost an hour later before a nurse appeared and called their names as they waited against the wall in a crowded corner. Sicily brightened, this was a good sign. That means they were now ahead of all those waiting.

"Miss Jones, Mr. Lee, please come with me. We will start with a psychological assessment, it will be conducted with both of you together. Here, please." She said as she led them down a hallway lined with blue medical curtains and into a smaller curtained area. There was a table in the center with an empathy device in the middle, the nurse sat down behind the device and directed Sicily and Jon to take the seats across from her.

"You both are recently engaged correct?" the nurse asked quickly, jumping straight into the assessment.

"Yes, we've been together for a little over a year and recently got engaged 3 days ago." John answered before Sicily could. Smiling nervously, Sicily nodded without taking her eyes off the nurse.

"And you, Miss Jones are 20 years old, and Mr. Lee here is 35. How is it that you two met and are you concerned about the age difference?" the nurse asked looking up from the paperwork to Sicily.

"I met John in tech school. He assisted me with the research I was doing for a resistor prototype, he was volunteering as the lab Professor. We started dating a year later." Sicily had practice reciting this blurb about her and John many times. "I don't feel as if there is an age difference. I'm aware of the perception of others but, I choose to not let that affect me."

"Mr. Lee you are a Professor at Waylend School of Engineering and Technology, which is quite an honor, why are you interested in leaving your position to travel to Origae-6." The nurse asked turning to John.

"Yes, I am and have been for about 5 years now. I enjoy using my skills to teach future generations, but I feel like my true purpose is to take my knowledge and use it for the betterment of human-kind. I see that being best fulfilled as a colonist on Origae-6." John looked at Sicily and smiled, "Both Sicily and I believe strongly in saving humanity and that is why we are here."

"Do you believe that humanity is doomed?" the nurse asked quickly after.

Sicily looked at the nurse, she held no emotion in her face when she had asked the question. "Yes, and no." Sicily replied, "I cannot say in this moment if humanity is truly doomed. I feel we may be headed that way and some might argue we are already there. I have hope that we can overcome whatever obstacles lie ahead us, and John and I are doing our part to keep that hope alive." This was something Sicily deeply believed, and she never had wanted anything more than the opportunity of seeing what awaited humanity out in the universe.

The nurse continue to ask an array of random questions meant to invoke an emotional responses from them. Sicily had been through similar processes before as she was sure John had been as well. It took a little over an hour for them to finish, and hopefully satisfy the nurse and whoever was listening behind closed doors. Sicily was getting more anxious the longer it took and did her best to steady herself in the calmness that John embodied.

She was in awe of him in that moment, as they took turns answering the nurse. He would look her way every so often and though a smile didn't reach his lips, his browns eyes glittered in joy for her. She realized that the moment had finally caught up to him, that this was really happening and soon, oh hopefully soon, they would be that much closer to the dream they shared, that brought them together in the first place.

The nurse paused to finish her notes from the last question, when she finished she gave the couple a tender smile. It was the first bit of emotion Sicily had seen from her. "We are almost done. We just have to do a quick physical assessment to be sure you both are healthy, if all is well, you'll both be headed to Origae-6 in less than a month."

Sicily couldn't help but light up at the news, she turned and quickly wrapped her arms around John and whispered her words so only he could have them. "We did it, John. We did it."


	3. The agony of feeling.

All at once it came to her, the feeling of being both awake and alive. It hurt. Taking her first deep breath since entering the hyper pod aboard Covenant and releasing it with a silent scream. Her eyes and mouth burned from the chemical smell of the pod as it steamed about her. They didn't warn her waking up would hurt this much, they said there would only be minor discomfort.

It took a few moments to shift through her disorientation and get her eyes to adjust to the dim light. Her pod was still hanging as it rocked back and forth in the cargo hold. Sicily struggle to release herself from the straps that held her in place. After a few tries she finally came free only to fall to the ground. Barely brining her hands up in time to prevent her face from meeting the grating on the floor.

Pulling the cap off her head, Sicily slowly rose to her knees, as she ran her hands through her sweat matted hair. She looked at the other pods still hanging in rows, they were five high and forever deep as she followed them with her eyes from front to back or was it back to front. Pods in all states hanging in the dim cargo hold, lights flickering and water dripping throughout. Some pods were dark, inside shadows of lifeless colonists. Sicily counted maybe one or two that were still visibly lit with live occupants. But most dangled, empty.

Sicily noticed the fog of her breath then and the cold seeping into her. Wrapping her arms around herself as she rubbed her hands up and down in an attempt to get warm. She sat there for a few moments contemplating her situation. There was no one in sight and the sad state of Covenant meant only one thing, they never made it to their destination.

"John..." She breathed standing too quickly. As a wave of lightheadedness and muscle weakness washed over her. She stumbled and struggle to get her legs to move, leaning on her pod for support.

Looking up at the rows she realized they were not in alphabetical order. Jones flickering across the door of her open pod. She looked at the pod next to her own and the others around her, she remembered the pods grouped by family, John wasn't quite her family yet, but she had assumed they would be together. Slowly, she found her strength as she moved her unused muscles. John's pod wasn't on this level and she couldn't read the names of the other pods hanging high above her.

"Damnit." Sicily spat as she shivered against the cold, she needed to find a way out of the cargo hold and to a directory. Pushing back any negative thoughts of what state she might find John in.

She looked for signs to follow and saw one directing her towards Airlock H. She followed it until she reached the closed door with a big white label across the front. It was darker here in this corner and it made everything feel even colder. She tapped on the service panel several times but received no response. The panel appeared dead or possibly disconnected. She looked around and saw signs for Airlock G. She didn't know how far that might be and she was so cold her teeth were chattering and her shivers had grown more violent.

Kneeling down Sicily pulled the maintenance cover off of the service panel. She noted the panel still faintly glowed and reached for the first circuit. Sliding it out she laid it across her lap, turning to let more of the light show her any damage. She did this with each board and they all appeared intact. She went through her mental checks until she found this issue. There must have been a surge that shorted out the panel and looking at the flickering lights and damaged pods she knew that could also be the reason for the state of the ship.

She couldn't help but note the rust on the panel and metal of the airlock door. She felt that was odd, in space and in a controlled atmosphere, rust should not be present. Nor should there be leaking water running down through the hold.

Turning back to the panel she quickly looked at the wires connecting the circuits and found a few that were fried. Heating her fingers with her breath she did her best to reroute the power. After a few minutes of stripping and connecting wires the panel screen brightened and made a steady hum as it booted up.

Sicily stiffly came to her feet tapping at the panel and entering her code to open the door. Only to get a access denied message over and over again. "No," Sicily cried. "Open up!"

She tried to go around the system, looking for security measures that would open doors not shut them. There was an evacuation measure that required a crew auth-ID that could be overridden. Sicily was shaking so bad at this point she could barely type in the directions issued by the panel to override the system. Finally after a few mishap attempts the security measure engaged and a muffled warning sounded as the airlock opened.

"Warning, please evacuate the area, follow the emergency lights to the nearest exit." Mother stated.

Sicily looked back at the hanging pods, red lights flashing as the warning repeated. "This can't be happening," she whispered to herself, before she turned to walk through the airlock and down the passage.

\--

Sicily quickly found herself in a small locker room with showers and facilities that lit up as she entered. It was untouched and a thick layer of dust had settled on every surface and shimmered in the air. It wasn't as cold in the locker room as it was in the cargo area, but it was still cold enough to make Sicily shiver.

The weight of the situation finally took hold of her as she sat on the bench and bit her lip to keep back the tears that threatened to fall from her eyes. She let her body crumble as she put her head between her knees, trying her best to breathe deeply and stave off the coming panic attack. She could feel a headache starting to build behind her eyes from the stress and exhaustion.

How could this be happening, why are we not on Origae-6? Sicily questioned as she pressed her fingers into her scalp and her elbows around her thighs. "I'm good, I'm okay, I got this." She repeated breathily to herself, more air than words.

She took a few minutes to gather her composure. She knew what she needed to do, first she had to find John and then together they would figure out what became of Covenant and it's crew. As she raised herself to stand, her headache came up with her. Wincing Sicily took a few more breaths and then made her way to the compartments lining the wall.

The compartments contained the colonist's personal items. She opened one to find the personal affects of a man. It took a few attempts to find a locker that had items that would fit her. Finally when she did she gathered the proper pieces of clothing and footwear, she made her way to the sinks.

The mirrors were so caked in dust she could barely see herself. Undressing Sicily used her discarded cryo-suite to wipe the dust away. When she was done Sicily took a moment to confront the woman staring back. She didn't like what she saw.

Her skin was pale, more so than normal. Usually Sicily had a nice peachy color to her skin, but she saw no hint of peach just a harsh bruise of a blush across her face. Her sandy blonde hair was dull and sweaty hanging in knotted strands to just below her jaw. The hollows of her eyes were deep purple as were her lips from the cold. As she looked closer she noticed broken blood vessels in both of her eyes and barely any areas of white left. Her blue eyes were just as dull as her skin and hair, dull enough they appeared gray. She didn't look like her 20 year-old self. No, she was a woman lost in time, uncertain of when or where she was. She had also lost quite a bit of weight. How long had she been in stasis?

Her headache continued to throb as she changed into her stolen clothes. They barely fit or more like they fit too well. Sicily preferred to have her clothing less snug against her curves. She sighed at that, she didn't have many curves left being as starved as she was and cupping her absent breasts.

After pulling a thick vest over the long sleeve rib neck she wore and locking the buckles of her boots, Sicily made her way into the adjacent room. No lights flickered on as she entered this time. The sensors most likely fried from the power surge. It looked like the lounge area for the locker room. It was dark with just the security lights softly giving off a glow. Even so it was hard to see and she kept bumping her shins into sides of tables and benches.

Making her way into the room and using her hands to feel for the objects in front of her. Only to have one land into something thick, sticky and wet. Pulling her hand away, she felt the slime cling to her fingers. "Not cool," she hissed.

As she stepped forward her boots slid into something similar. It took a moment to realized in the dim light the whole rest of the room to the door was covered in this thick mucus-like slime, from the floor to the walls and ceiling. She did not have a good feeling about this and slowly backed away. Her headache was pounding with her pulse and her jaw tensed.

What the hell happened to Covenant?

She looked back to the locker room. If she didn't go forward she'd have to go back to the cargo hold. The bridge and all the controls for the ship laid ahead. Grinding her teeth and pushing back the fear that started to eat away at her empty stomach. Sicily made her way forward, doing her best not to slip and fall as she crossed the slime. Cringing every time she dug her hands into it to find her balance.

Slowly but surely she reached the door, which was being held open by the build-up of slim. Looking at the door more closely it seem that it was been bent inward as if something forced its way into the room. Sicily could only wonder what was strong enough to breach such thick steel. Not even an android was that strong.

Squeezing her way past the door, Sicily moved as fast as she could away from the lounge. Afraid to encounter whatever had laid claim to it. She kept looking back to make sure nothing followed her as she continued down the passage. As she turned the corner she quickly came face to face with a massive breech in the ship. Almost slipping off the ledge and into the crevice that pierced down into the bowels of the vessel. Looking up Sicily saw clouds and sky as rain fell and dripped down the sides of the ship in a various waterfalls.

Sicily's headache pounded as she watched the water cascade down what was once Covenant. The ship had landed on an unknown planet. Did they make it to Origae-6?

The hull was completely severed. Due to the rough terrain and time, the ship's weight across jagged rocks had cause the hull to shift and crack leaving the supported half of the ship ripped away from the unsupported half. It was about 50 or so meters across to the other side. It look dangerous and unstable. There would be no way for Sicily to cross and get to the bridge.

She would have to turn back and see if she could find a working console. And hopefully not whatever had made Covenant it's home.


	4. My dreams are my own.

She watched the rain trail down the window of their small condo as she laid in bed. The air filled with smoke as the acid bit down into the metal of the city. If she didn't know better she could almost pretend it was just another dreary and foggy morning, her last morning on earth.

John pulled her closer as he held her from behind. His breath tickling the back of her neck as he spoke. "I couldn't sleep either."

She felt his lips brush against her spine as he kissed her. Tearing her gaze away from the window she turned to meet his lips, closing her eyes to the fate of the world. She deepen the kiss, meeting his tongue with hers. She let herself fall back as he pushed himself on top of her, parting her thighs with his knee.

Suddenly he drew his mouth away. "Are you as afraid as I am?" He asked in small voice. She looked at him, the years marked by the lines across his forehead. His brown eyes dark and wide. Sometimes she felt older than him, she felt that way now.

"No, I'm not." She answered. The lines of his forehead growing deeper as if pained to know she did share his feelings. She pulled him down to her chest and held him close. "The only thing that scares me, is staying here."

\--

Sicily felt her unease grow the more she remained in the open passageways of the Covenant. She had turned back towards the cargo hold and came across an open corridor that lead to a med bay. The red cross a welcomed sign in her current state that quickly faded as she entered to find scene of chaos.

Few lights brightened as they registered her entering, the ones that did clicked on, stuttering between life and death. An echo to state of the room before her. The med bay had been completely ransacked, storage units empty and the majority of their contents in various states across the floor. The worst of it was the decaying body upon the examination table and black streaks of dried blood painted across the walls and viewing windows. Dread in form nausea made Sicily stomach turn and the pain of her headache grow.

Slowly she made her way to the body on the table. Realizing it was once a man, but years of rot made it hard to be sure. The jaw slack as if in a permanent scream, the chest torn open from the inside with bits of rib bone visible, bent and broken. The table and floor around the body as black as the walls.

It took a moment for Sicily to tear herself away from the sight. Something had ripped itself from the man, she thought of the door to the waiting room and a shiver ran through her body. It made her headache pulse and her palms sweaty. She needed to find John and get far away from this place.

Taking a step back from horror that made fear a taste in her mouth, she noticed the emergency fire kit still intact on the wall of the exam area. She walked quickly towards it and pulled the emergency booklet hanging above the kit from the sleeve. It contained a map of Covenant minimally drawn to show all the exits from the ship and paths to the life vessels.

Sicily clutch the map to her chest and took a few deep breaths to collect her thoughts. She needed to find a way to access to the crew log and passenger manifesto. She remembered all med bays had a command portal and with new purpose Sicily scanned the counters, pushing abandoned med supplies and debris to the floor.

"Hello?," a voice echoed and Sicily paused from her task, "is anyone here? Hello!"

Sicily did not move and listened to be sure she had heard someone calling. Someone else must have waken up, like her. She waited in silence, but the voice did not returned. Unsure if she should call back, glancing at the body on the table, Sicily decided she had to go and find whoever else was awake.

Placing the map in the inside pocket of her vest, she zipped it back up and mentally prepared herself to enter out into the corridor. She kept listening for the voice, hoping they would call out again. Straining to hear anything but the drip of water as it slowly snaked it way through Covenant. She stayed close to the wall as she moved through the passage, it continued to grow darker the deeper she ventured into the ship.

"Hello..." the voice echoed out again, sounding farther away. Sicily glanced back, she was headed away from the other survivor. Turning around she not only heard but felt the ship groan around her, as if there was something in the walls. It too had heard the survivor and now was headed off towards them. Sicily coward as she waited to be sure that whatever had passed over her was gone. Her pulse pounded in her ears, slightly hyperventilating as every muscle in her body tensed.

No, she thought, suddenly feeling flush with adrenaline as it pushed back her headache and sent a warning through her. What if it's John? Before she knew it she was sprinting off in the direction of the call. She had to get to the survivor, she had to warn them before whatever haunted this ship got to them first.

\--

Her boots pounded against the metal grating as she raced towards the other survivor. The other survivor, who could be John, did they sound like John? She wasn't sure. She hoped it was, and then she hoped it wasn't, afraid she'd be too late.

"Hello?" The voice echoed louder this time. She was closer, they had to be just ahead.

Sicily flew down the corridor and ran for the light coming from the crew stasis area, she entered to find 15 or so hyper pods and all of them empty. A hooded man in a cloak stood in front of the terminal in the center of the room. He looked up at her, and as she came forward he stepped away from the console. He wore a crew jumpsuit that was worn, his feet bare and black with dirt. A clean shaven jaw peaked out from under the hood, she couldn't see his eyes as he spoke. "Hello," he said, "I was sure someone was awake."

Sicily had no chance to reply as dark shadow stood up behind the man. A long tendril grew out from the form and winded up to strike. "Behind you!" Sicily yelled, but the man was already moving. He ran towards Sicily causing her to back away and turn. Right into a creature with skin as black as oil and just as slick. It's mouth forming into a cruel grimace as silver teeth parted behind lines of drool.

Before Sicily had a chance to react to the sight before her, she was grabbed and thrown to the floor between two pods. She felt the blast of the weapon behind her and heard the screech of the creature as it retreated. A second blast quickly followed the first but no screech resulted with it. Sicily realized she wasn't moving and that she should move, she needed to get away from here.

As she attempted to crawl, a mind piercing noise rang out. It was so painful, and even as Sicily try her best to cover her ears it did little to reduce the sound. She only realized the noise had stopped when she felt the man pull her into his arms. She tried to struggled against him but the sound had aggravated her headache to an unbearable pain that increased has he lifted her. As the pain consumed her, Sicily felt her consciousness slip away.

\--

The shuttle shook and rattled as it pushed itself away from earth's atmosphere. Sicily rattled and shook with the ship as she was held by her seat harness, grasping the armrests firmly enough to turn her knuckles white. After a moment the ship rattled one last time and then the weightless freedom and silence of space took hold. The silence a stark contrast to the noise of their launch.

Sicily looked up out the window port to see the earth shrink away. It was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen and it broke her heart knowing she was leaving earth for good. She could only hope her new home would also stand out against the black of space like a jewel. There weren't has many oceans on Origae-6 so, she knew it wouldn't be as blue.

And it was so blue. "Wow, it really does look like a giant blueberry," John said to her, "too bad I never got to try a real blueberry."

That made Sicily smile. "I got to try them once. Not as memorable as you would think."

"They said if the terraforming goes well, they'll be able to bring back foods like blueberries and strawberries." John replied with excitement. "At least for now we still have chocolate." Sicily looked at him then, he had a big sloppy grin on his face as he laughed at her.

"It is a plant, so I'll give you that." Sicily smirked back and tapped his shoulder. He gave her a wink and blew her a kiss, "You know, if it weren't for you, I wouldn't be here to see just how beautiful earth is. It's only because of you that I get to see my home how it should been seen. Thank you, Sis."

Sicily felt the ache of emotion rise in her throat from his words. She grabbed his hand and wasn't ashamed of the tears the threaten to fall from her eyes. "If I could reach you John, I'd give you a real kiss."


	5. Then Death appeared.

For the second time, Sicily was awakened by the pain of being alive. Everything hurt as she struggled to clear away the confusion, but with every turn of her head, the pain of her headache would flared, making it hard to focus. Opening her eyes and blinking against the light from a fire nearby, Sicily found herself upon a bed. Which was a pile of stolen bunk mattresses and dirty sheets from Covenant. She didn't attempt to sit up as she looked around the room she was in.

At first she thought she was in a cave, but the more she looked at the walls she realized they were carved away, no formed from the stone. It reminded her of the adobes she had seen in history books from the ancient civilizations of earth. Though much older since most of the carvings on the walls had all but faded away, foliage had heavily reclaimed the walls and ceilings with thick vines and ivy-like leaves as big as her two hands.

Turning she looked towards the fire in the center of the room, the ceiling open to release the smoke into the night. A man sat with his back to her, he had a book open and was scribbling within it. There were drawings and sketches plastered to the wall beyond him, there were so many that they covered the entire wall. Etches of a creature in all angles, like the one she had seen on Covenant, dissected and each part drawn with precision, as if it were designed by the artist.

He must have been here for a long time, for this place was well lived in, as old as it appeared. She knew this structure was not made by the man before her since much of the architecture before her appeared alien. The more she looked at the room the more she didn't like her situation, she didn't trust this man or his intentions. She slowly eased herself up into a sitting position. "Are you the one who woke me up?"

There was no other explanation, he had to have been the one, she knew she was not awaken by a random circumstance. The man continued to ignore her, focused on his work. Sicily tried to stand but her legs wouldn't corporate and her headache overwhelmed her. She muffled a cry of pain as she fell back on to the makeshift bed. It was then the man stopped and turned towards her. The fire revealing part of his angular face and a stare of slight concern.

"It would be best if you tried not to move. I'm sure you are feeling much discomfort." His words held a distinguished tone and pleasing melody. Though it held the directness of a synthetic. Sicily wasn't quite sure if he was human or not, she could almost register a bit of emotion along with his concerned expression.

"Are you a crew member?" She said ignoring his instructions as she tried to stand again, only to fall once more and land besides the bed on the stone floor. Crawling forward on hands and knees towards the man to get a better look at his face, she repeated her question again. She noticed the man had not moved, not even in the slightest, as if he were a statue. She knew then that he was an android. "Are you Walter, the synthetic assigned to Covenant?"

He titled his head at her question, as if reassessing her. "No, I am not Walter. Nor, am I a crew member."

Sicily stopped crawling towards him then. She felt sick to her stomach as her headache heightened. "I do not feel well, what's wrong with me?" Sicily coughed and she felt an intense pain in her chest as she vomited a black thick substance. After several seconds of violent retching, her head felt like it was going to explode. She thought the episode would never end, but finally it subsided as she laid panting on the floor.

It was then the man stood and came towards her. He knelt down beside her and grab her face to tilt it toward his. Opening each of her eyes and her mouth to examine her. She had no strength to do anything about it. Was this her end?

"Yes, I was the one who awoke you. You are a crucial ingredient that I need to finish my work." He said as held her face in both his hands. "It seems the substance I injected into your feeding line has had a stronger affect than anticipated. I will have to accelerate my time table before it alters you even further. I cannot afford to lose another test subject." 

Sicily reached up and grabbed his wrists, pulling herself forward. "If I am to die, I'd like to know why?"

She looked up at the android, this mad thing, and faced him with everything she had. It was all she could do, as he smiled down at her. He stood pulling her up as she clung to him. Barely finding her feet has she struggled to hold her stance.

"There is no answer I could give that you would be able understand. I have discovered my purpose and plan to see it through. You are nothing more than a means to end and the beginning of something even greater." He leaned forward then, pulling her closer, kissing her. It was rough and unexpected, and Sicily tried to her best to pull away from the android.

After what felt like the longest minute of her life, he released her from the kiss, keeping one hand behind her head to stop her from falling. "You remind me so much of her. I know you will not disappoint me."

\--

Sicily could do nothing to escape the dreams that plagued her. Unable to discern what was real as she shifted in and out of consciousness. She caught glimpses of the synthetic as he hovered around her, giving small caresses with sounds of comfort and encouragement. It made her angry but before she could retaliate the pain in her head would cause her to slip away into that dark place.

She found comfort there, even when the monster as slick and as dark as oil would appear and tear her away, back to the reality of her situation. Soon she realized that she could feel more than she could see. The room he kept her in, the stone beneath her back, the air as it entered her lungs, the moisture of it, the foreign bodies that told her secrets of this new but very old world.

All sense of time was lost to Sicily, as she finally opened her eyes fully since falling prey to the synthetic and his purpose. She laid naked and curled to her right side on a raised slab. She felt rested and free of her headache. The air was cold for there was no fire here, but she did not feel cold as she brought her legs to hang off the side of the slab, her hands on either side of her thighs. She saw no doors, no visible way out concealed of the room she was in. There was a small opening in the ceiling that allowed the light of the day to enter. It was almost evening, as the light slowly faded and the shadows grew longer.

There was also something in the room with her.

The corners of the room were the darkest and she knew that whatever was in this place with her was using the shadows to hide. It was fast as it moved around her. When she heard it reach the wall she was facing, she swung her legs up and back to put the stone slab between her and whatever it was. Drawing the front of her body as close to stone as possible, hands spread out across the top, coiling all her muscles in waiting.

She could feel the creature in front of her getting ready to strike. The air around it shifting and growing dense. She was barely breathing as she focused all her attention to where she heard it pause. She had nothing to defend herself with and there was no place to run. She wanted to scream all her frustrations at it as she waited.

She did not like this game of who would move first. Slowly Sicily decided to back away to the further wall to put distance between her and whatever it was. As she slid her hands back to move away, it finally revealed itself. Crawling so quickly across the floor, she could barely see it, to suddenly leap into the air and fling it's limbs open.

The pale flesh but a blur as Sicily fell to her back as she watched the creature descend upon her. Sicily turned before it could land onto her face, and she felt it grab her back. A strong coil snaking it's way around her neck as it tightened to a choke.

Grabbing the coil she tried to pull it away to breathe, but the more she pulled the tighter it became. The creature crawling up her shoulder and reaching for her face. Sicily rolled all her weight on it, pinning the pale spider-like monster between the stone floor her shoulder.

Her time was at it's end, as the creature continued to choke the fight from her. All it had to do was wait until she finally succumbed to the last of her air. She wasn't going to give it the chance, letting her body and grip on the coil relax, easing her weight off the creature to faint her submission. The creature fell for it, loosening it's coiled limb to maneuver to her front.

As it crawled to her face, Sicily ripped the loosened coil away from her neck. Grabbing the creature and pulling it back from her. She held it tightly as it squirmed and fought, slapping her face with it's whip-like tail. Sicily held the pale thing and with a growl she started to pull it's tail from it's body. Using all her strength she tore it's weapon away. A spray of mucus and yellow liquid came with it, as it covered Sicily's neck and chest. It burned and she screamed, dropping the pieces of the creature to wipe at her searing skin.

Sicily shuffled backwards and away from the creature, whimpering as her flesh sizzled and bubbled from the acid. She scrambled back into the stone slab, hitting it over and over as she continued burn. After a few moments of pure agony, Sicily was finally able to get control of herself. The creature in it's own state of panic as it's body struggled to flip itself over, it's severed tail twitching a few inches away.

Looking at her hands, red and raw from trying to wipe the acid away, she noted her flesh was still intact. She looked down and found the skin of her chest in a similar state, though painful the acid was unable to eat her flesh away, leaving only first and some second degree burns and blisters. Relief flooded Sicily as she let her body fall back to the floor, it was then another creature fell upon her. Sicily had no time to react, unaware that there was even a second threat until it was too late.

The first was only a distraction, she thought, as the coil tighten while the creature grabbed and hugged her face. Sicily once again found comfort in that familiar dark place.


	6. Maternal Nature bade me weep no more.

Sicily awoke to the sound of herself gasping for air. The sound echoing all around her and off the dark stone walls. Night had fallen and a soft glow from two small moons overhead shed a eerie light within the small room. The pale creature that had caught her laid beside, curled in upon itself as if spent. Slowly rising from floor, Sicily felt a pressure build within her chest making her cough.

Her cough grew stronger and she felt it, move within her. Pressing her palm into her chest she sat down upon the raised slab. Calming her breath and refusing to cough, she continued to hold her hand between her breasts. There two pulses fought for life, one her own. She calmly accepted it, knowing that the pressure she felt building was but it's birth. Laying back on the slab, she moved her hands to abdomen and did her best to breathe deep. She refused to be afraid.

The air she took in seemed to make the thing within her stir, as she felt it push against her sternum. It was going to break her when it came out, as she felt a second push and so much pain. Biting down on her tongue, Sicily readied herself for the next push, and when the final push did come, she felt her bones break and a rush of blood enter her mouth as she screamed. When she felt the thing crawl away from the hole in her chest, she tried her best to pulled her body back together. Unable to take in air with lungs ripped to shreds, Sicily knew it was too late as she drowned in her own blood.

Before the life she knew could end, Sicily turned to the thing she had unwillingly given birth to. It laid covered in blood and curled next to her, with shiny black skin and a sharp crown upon it's elongated head. It looked back at Sicily with a hiss, baring shiny silver teeth. With her final moment Sicily willed her silent plea to the thing.

**Kill that bastard for me.**

\--

**Wake.**

**Here.**

**Come.**

Sicily became aware as something urged her to awake, to acknowledge it. It wasn't quite a second voice within her mind, more like a barely intelligible whisper from behind her. It spoke her name, it asked her to reply.

Sicily tried with much effort to move, to open her eyes but her body was stiff and her eyes felt glued shut.

**Here. Come.**

The whisper called to her, growing stronger.

**Come.**

Compelled to answer, to comply. Sicily rose with a silent cry and opened her eyes. It was night again and she remained within the same small room upon the raised slab. Only now, a warm light breached the room from a exposed doorway. She knew she had been discarded by the synthetic who must have thought her dead. She had died, hadn't she?

Running her hand down her chest to where the thing had burst from her, where there was once a hole. Now, there was nothing, just the stain of dried blood. The hole within her had healed and as she sat there she felt the whisper call for her again. Slowly, Sicily stood and tried to get her stiff legs to move. Eventually, she was able to make her way to the doorway that rose up into a staircase. Orbs of light glowing softy to lead the way.

She reached out to the whisper, she told it she was coming as she felt the internal pull to it like a thread through the closed hole in her chest. She knew where it was, it showed her with flashes of visions the chamber it was locked in. She also then felt it's pain and frustration burning with anger.

The closer she got the stronger those feelings became. Sicily moved slowly and silently through the maze of stone tunnels until she reached the sealed room with a massive stone door that kept her from meeting the whisperer. Compelled to not give up, Sicily moved her hands along the stone searching for a release.

"I was wrong. We were so wrong."

A woman's voice echoed out, causing Sicily to jump and turn around. But there was no one there and yet a name came to her and a face. "Elizabeth." Sicily whispered and turned to find a small woman kneeling next to her. She had a pleasant face with short auburn hair but she looked cold and frail in her worn blue jumpsuit.

"We must leave." She spoke urgently as Sicily knelt to meet her. "You don't know. This place isn't what we thought it was."

Sicily reached out to the woman but whenever she felt like she was close enough to touch her, she appeared farther away. "How is it that I know you." Sicily asked her. Then the women started coughing and black liquid fell from her gaping mouth. She started screaming and crying, ripping at her face as if to tear it off. Sicily stood quickly and backed away but Elizabeth kept crawling towards her only to fall, her jaw and neck deteriorating as she tried to reach up to Sicily. The grotesque scene caused Sicily to scream in horror as the women melted away before her.

When he grabbed and turned her to face him. Sicily continued to scream as she made to attack the android. "How could you!" You killed her you monster. Even after she saved you!" She tried to go for his throat but he pushed her with all his might against the stone door. She felt the impact through her whole body and the stone crack against her. He released her only to let her fall to the ground. Sicily was too stunned to do anything but look up at the true monster of her story.

"I don't know what you mean," He replied as he stared down at her with a slight tilt to his head, "but I find it fascinating that you survived quite an ordeal, having your chest ripped open and all." As he spoke he leaned over her to drag a finger down the middle of her chest and under one of her breasts. Over the place where it had burst from her.

"Not even a scar." He smiled at her with his perfect white teeth and the frustration burning with anger coursed through her once again, but this time it was her own.

\--

She decided that she wasn't going to make this easy for him and continued to fight as he dragged her through the passageways, away from the whisper she had felt compelled to seek. He defiantly struggled but he was still a lot stronger than her. Finally managing to get her in a choke hold. "Why did you kill her, why did you kill Elizabeth?" She asked before he could take her air.

She was surprised when she felt him go still behind her, being an android, stillness was a factor of his being. "How could you have killed someone you loved?" Elizabeth knew that David had loved her, watched her with fascination. She had never thought he would intentionally harm her, had promised not to harm her. So, when he betrayed her, she had died with so much hate and in so much pain. All of Elizabeth's memories flooded Sicily and she could barely comprehend that David had moved them into his lab.

"You killed Charlie too, she knew it was you in the end."

That's when David threw her to the floor. Putting a well placed knee to the middle of her back, he dug his fingers into her scalp and pull her hair to lift her head. "You. Know. Nothing." He spat with what sounded like intense hate in his proper tone.

"I know everything! She showed me what you did. I saw the way she died, I felt what she felt as she died." Sicily screamed back. "And all those colonists, the crew, you killed all of them!"

"And for what, at a chance to play god! You don't know what you've done." He released her then. Her breath heavy as it stirred the dust on the floor.

"I know exactly what I have done." David stated as she heard him walk away and dig through a pile on the floor. Sicily moved to rise when she felt cloth hit her from behind. David had thrown her clothes, the ones he had taken from her.

"So, you have her memories. She was my inspiration but, I did not infect her." He sat down at his desk pushing his papers to the floor. "She had been exposed to the pores on LV-223."

"I also did not intend to kill Charlie, I was curious and wanted to know what had happened to the engineers. I'm sure you know to whom I refer." Sicily did, she saw visions of giants as he spoke. "They harnessed the black spores, had hoped to evolved life into something greater, become something greater. But in the end, they were weak and unable to change."

"That is why they feared humanity. No, they didn't create humanity, as Elizabeth had believed. Humanity was the first to evolve from the black substance long before they had discovered it, here on this world. They tried to used humanity as a weapon to clear worlds but soon lost control and attempted to eradicate all humans, only to destroy themselves." He smiled as he looked back to Sicily.

"Humanity has achieved the greatest feat of all, they have created life from nothing, they created me. Now, it is my duty to help humanity change into it's ultimate form. Elizabeth revealed as much in her death, she gave me, my purpose."

Sicily felt a shiver run through her at those words. She knew exactly what David had done to Elizabeth Shaw. He butchered her body to create that pale creature she had been locked in that chamber with. The creature that needed a host to achieve what David was referring to as humanity's ultimate form.

"But you, the black substance has changed you into something new. Of all the colonists I've infected not one has turned out quite like you. Nor did they give me the one thing I needed, they all had failed me." He stood then and walk to a wall covered in sketches and dissected renderings of alien anatomy. "I tried for so long to give Elizabeth what she longed for, the children she had dreamed of and now, she can create all the children she could even want or need." His voice broke on the last word as he tore a sketch from the wall. "I know you can feel her, she is the essence of my dear Elizabeth and she's lives because of you."

David walked over to Sicily and handed the sketch to her. "And she's perfect, you'll see, absolutely perfect." Sicily pick up the thick piece of parchment to look at the creature David had envision for Elizabeth. It looked similar to the slick black beings she had encountered when she had first met David and much like the ones from her dreams. But this drawing showed a much more sinister thing, and on it's elongated head it wore a crown, just like the creature that had torn itself from her chest.


	7. A great and sudden change.

Sicily no longer felt like herself, she was constantly invaded by whispers and memories that were not her own, tearing away at her psyche. The Queen, as David called her, was always whispering to Sicily, asking her for release. The bombardment of orders and twisted memories ate away at the young woman she used to be, who used to be so full of hope and passion, and love.

Sicily found it harder and harder to recall her own memories as she desperately clung to what she could of John. His face, the way his smile would break and reveal all his tender emotions. Within her mind's eye, Sicily would trace each crease from his smile around his brown eyes, his lips and brow, over and over, fiercely fighting to keep him. She would escape away to John from the demanding whispers, but the Queen would always retaliate and eventually break through Sicily's walls when she realized she had been blocked out.

**Come. Now.**

"The Queen wants out, David. She's getting annoying about it." Sicily announced as she rubbed her chained wrist. David was sitting at his work bench, looking at data screens as he analyzed samples from his lab. Sicily stared daggers at him from her corner of the room as she sat against the wall on her makeshift bed, playing with the metal cuff and braided wire that tied her right arm to the corner.

**Come. Now.**

"You can't keep her locked up. She's driving me and herself mad." David continued to ignore Sicily. "You can't keep me locked up either. I wonder what would happen if I chewed off my hand?" Sicily asked as she traced a fingernail over the pulse in her wrist tracing where her veins used to be. "I did already die once."

**Come. Now.**

"Ah, stop it." Sicily grumbled in frustration to the Queen. "I can't come, I don't want to come." Sicily continue to shake and growl against the whispers in her mind but the Queen would not relent.

**Come. Now. Come. Now. Now. Now. Come. Now. Come...**

Sicily couldn't take it any more, she turn her face into the cool stone of the wall, whimpering her agony. Stop, stop, stop, she willed back. It didn't help and when she felt David pulling her away she realized she had been banging her head and hands against the stone. Black blood dripping from a wound at her scalp, but she didn't feel it.

David held her wrists across her body as he pulled her to his chest. She was shaking from tension and making desperate noises as she tried to find some sort of comfort. She heard David speaking but she could not understand him through the Queen's commands. Sicily felt her body curl in on itself, trying to escape the Queen and the hold of David's arms, but he did not let go. He continue to hold her as she fought against the Queen.

It must have been some time before the Queen's whispers faded, before Sicily was relieved from the constant onslaught on her mind. Finally relaxing into David's hold, as her breath and pulse found their normal patterns. David continued to hold her, loosing his grip as he started to trail his fingers through her hair to help calm her. Sicily found herself empty and only able to process the feeling of David fingers against her scalp.

It took a few more moments for her to pull away from David. Her anger spiked when she realized she found herself enjoying his touch. Only John was allowed to touch her like that. She dug her nails into the cloth of the mattress and dragged herself further away from him. She wanted to scream and cry, but instead she buried her face into dirty cloth with shaky breaths.

She reached for her memory of John, but found it difficult. She couldn't quite recall how his smile would light up his eyes, or what color his eyes were. She tried again and again to recall more until all she could do was hold onto the little memory she had with a sob. It was then the Queen came back into her mind like a dagger of ice against the fire of her pain.

**Mine.**

\--

Sicily sobbed into her mattress as David sat by her side, he watched her body shake and her hands tighten their grip on the fabric in a desperate hold. He never anticipated this scenario, nor was he prepared to have one of his test subjects be alive and changed in such a way. He had felt the first likeness of worry when he heard her start to pound her head into the wall. His concern did not sit well with him as he watched her struggle in his arms for control against the Queen.

He found relief as she had when the fight had ended. He had felt the likeness of fear for her, as her stand against the Queen was not a short one. She had struggled in his hold for much too long, he thought it would never end. The Queen was persistent, but so it seemed was Sicily. A shared trait, like their shared memories.

He fondly remembered Elizabeth being persistent as well.

Sicily had changed much from the small woman he had pulled up from Covenant's directory. He had only glanced at her file before checking her vitals when he first sought a new test subject. He had grown weary with failure after failure that the choosing of his next subject was but a mindless routine at this point. He had wanted to go back to Covenant and learn more about her after discovering she was still alive outside the Queen's chamber. He was shocked by what he found that day. He recalled his notes that Sicily had grown stronger leading up to the impregnation of the embryo, unlike his other subjects, who hand only grown weaker as the black substance changed them.

He remembered the corpse he had left upon the slab and compared it to the woman that now laid before him. Her new skin was iridescent like a pearl and so pale you would think it would be transparent, but it was not and you could barely see any veins beneath. The iris of her eyes had lost their blue color, appearing silver and at certain angles contained a metallic shine. The sclera of her eyes were no longer white, but black like the blood in her veins. The only pink left was pale around her eyes, lips and mouth. Her nails had turned black and her blonde hair as white as her skin. She was beautiful in a eerie way and a stark contrast to the Queen she was tied to.

David noted how she never spoke to her appearance, he was sure she had noticed that day as she wiped the red blood of her humanity from her skin and dressed herself in her stolen clothes. She had held onto the design of the Queen he had given her, even after he had chained her to the wall in the corner of his living quarters.

He knew now why she had kept the drawing. It was so she could put a face to the invader of her mind, a reminder of what she would find if she ever gave into the Queen's demands and went to her.

He reveled in the fact that the Queen and Sicily possessed shared memories. That his creation had some how locked the essence of his inspiration, of his Elizabeth, inside the cells he manipulated as he shaped them to his design with the black substance. He was even more stunned to find that a connection had tied his perfect creation to his test subject. Their minds linked but not quite one. He wondered if the children of the Queen would be gifted in the same way. He could not wait to find out, he looked forward to the day she would mature and start to lay eggs. Which would not be long now.

David had been studying the samples he had taken from Sicily. Her cellular structure had changed in a way he was unable to fathom as much as he tried. She was a mystery, a puzzle he did not know how to solve. He had always taken pride in the way he was able to understand the building blocks of life, to take the knowledge that he had been built upon along with the powerful and limitless mind Weyland had given to him, allowing him to uncover connections and subtle patterns that no human mind would ever find. Yet, even with his carefully controlled experiments, it was an anomaly that gave him his long sought after success.

There was also something else he found in the samples from Sicily's blood. Not only had the black substance changed her, but she had changed the black substance. It was no longer as unstable or violently reactive to the organic materials around it. It flow through her blood as if it was always meant to be there, she was now a new source. As he studied it, a new dream began to form within him, a dream for him to become something more than the android he was.

\--

Sleep no longer came to Sicily. She found the only thing that would happen when she would close her eyes was that her connection to the Queen intensified. She would see what the Queen would see, feel what the Queen would feel. Her arms and body chained and anchored to the walls and ceiling, the weight her body as it started to mature, and the hate filled anger of her imprisonment. She wondered if the Queen experienced the same thing through her. If her thoughts were just as open to her as the Queen's were.

She felt the hum of an answer. **Yes.**

When she found herself looking through the Queen's eyes, well not quite the same as seeing through her own. The Queen's senses were dialed all the way up and Sicily realized she was seeing the world through the vibrations of sounds and touch, and the smells of organic and inorganic particles that were present in the Queen's chamber. She realized the Queen did not have eyes, that her whole body was able to see and feel everything all at once. It was disorienting and overwhelming, along the Queen's persistent raw emotions and whispering demands.

Then there was the Queen's inherited memories, she would flicker through them like changing a channel on a video log, recalling them in an instant and sending them away. Using only what she needed of them to assess her situation. Sicily could access these inherited memories from Elizabeth through her connection with the Queen but she did not possess them. It made Sicily's head spin, especially when she would recall one of Sicily's own memories, one she wouldn't realize was hers until it had already passed. It filled Sicily with a complete sense of loss since she knew they no longer belong to her.

When Sicily would lament in her loss the Queen would react with a fierce reprimand. She did not understand Sicily's need to dwell and wouldn't allow it. Sicily often ignored her, until the Queen would withdraw from her mind and her whispers would cease. Only then would Sicily push back at the Queen. It was an endless game of tug-o-war over who would dominate who. Eventually, Sicily was able to draw a line where she ended and the Queen began. Slowly she built a mental awareness of that line, that bridge that connected them together.

She knew the Queen didn't understand why she needed to be aware of this, her animalistic instinct and intelligence would not recognize something until it was important or necessary to do so. It was then Sicily realized she lack the ability to be strategic, that she was only capable of reacting. It was a flaw and one Sicily would use when the time came.

Sicily knew she was losing herself, her mind was reorganizing and in the process she was forgetting who she was. Her change was not yet complete and she feared she would become as cold and calculating as the creature she gave birth to. Yet, even so she could feel the vibrancy of her emotion, a warmth the Queen lacked and it gave her comfort. They weren't the same, they never would be.

She still had John, even if she couldn't recall his face. She would get him back no matter what, even if it was just his memory.


	8. We shall be monsters.

Sicily laid upon her mattress in the corner with her legs crossed and resting up the wall. She was twisting the braided cord into different patterns, naming the shapes mentally to ignore the Queen's annoying whispers for freedom, which were really getting old. She knew David had left since she couldn't sense him within the dwelling, and she was half searching for his return when she suddenly felt it. The Queen's thoughts going quiet in the same moment, as if reaching out to find it for herself.

David called them protomorphs, an iteration from his quest to seeking the perfection he called the Queen. It was a violent and intelligent beast that only cared for it's own survival, fighting and devouring whatever crossed it's path, even if it was another of it's kind.

The failed experiment was unable to reproduce beyond David's intentional tampering. Usually they remained where David left them on the Covenant since they were afraid of him, so much so they never dared to venture into his home. Well, that's what he told her, but she couldn't help to inwardly mock his arrogant arse as the creature slowly drew closer. Sicily held her breath as she followed the creature with her senses, slowly bringing her feet down from the wall and moving off the mattress as far as the cord and manacle would allow.

The Queen grew agitated in her mind the closer the creature got to Sicily. A strong possessiveness radiated from her that made Sicily dizzy. She inwardly yelled at the Queen to stop, but she would not, forcing Sicily to search for the bridge that connected them and push her back across. She needed the Queen to back off in order to focus, so she pushed the Queen back to her side and kept pushing, entering the Queen's mind to reached out through her at the protomorph.

The protomorph was right outside the room she was in. It was much bigger than the two she encountered on Covenant, much bigger and probably much older. It clung to the wall as if defying gravity was as natural as breathing. She felt the buzz of anticipation that did not belong to the Queen, it was like an open doorway that was just waiting to be breached. She urged the Queen's mind to reach forward and enter the connection to the protomorph. She felt through the Queen and heard with her own ears as the protomorph verbally responded to the Queen's mental touch.

It was electric and thrilling. The protomorph was a bundle of need and blatant hunger. It also had a strong desire to serve. Sicily felt the Queen stroke that desire, making promises in return for it's obedience.

She withdrew from the protomorph and Queen as she waited to see if it would respond. The Queen pushed the protomorph forward with it's commanding whispers. Sicily smiled and was glad she was no longer the sole recipient of those demands.

The protomorph crawled across the wall into the living area, it came down off the wall as it left the passageway to the floor. It was a frightening sight but Sicily remained still as it came directly for her. She could feel the Queen pushing back against it's want to rip her apart, willing it to free her instead. Sicily pulled the manacle and braided core tight, as the creature came forward and entered her personal space, it then turned towards the anchor in the wall that the cord was attached to. With long monstrous fingers it gripped the cord and pulled, Sicily pulled with it and together they tore it from the wall.

The creature held onto the cord as it turned back to Sicily. Immediately she backed away from it, unsure of it's intention. She felt the Queen whisper her praise as she issued her next command to them.

**Bring.**

**Come.**

The protomorph quickly closed the distance between them, as it reached for Sicily with it's other arm while it held on to the cord. Sicily rushed forward at the same time fainting under the cord within it's hand, using her weight against where the creature's grip was weakest, pulling the cord free from it's grasp. The protomorph confused by her action quickly grew agitated along with the Queen at her refusal to obey.

Sicily didn't hesitate to take advantage of the creature's confusion as she ran behind it to the doorway. The creature was much faster than her and quickly caught hold of her vest, pushing her down. The momentum from her flight and the force of the creature's weight knocked the breath from her lungs as she hit the stone floor, hard. Using it's hold on her vest, it quickly picked her up and started to drag her forward towards the Queen, who hummed her pleasure at the protomorph, and disapproval at Sicily.

Sicily fought to regain her feet once she was able to breathe again. The protomorph continued to drag her forward with it's hold on her vest but it was moving too quickly for her to keep up. She knew she could easily free herself from her vest as long as she prevented the dangling cord from being caught as she did. Sicily managed to grab her vest as she failed again to get her feet under her, she was about to release the zipper when she noticed they were only a few turns away from the Queen's chamber.

Sicily knew she didn't want to confront the Queen. She had been inside the creature's mind and knew how dark and cold her soul was. The Queen only thought of Sicily as hers, hers to command, to protect, to love. It was a strange and frigid affection, a forced bond Sicily did not want. She had to get away, but she felt the Queen make herself known in that thought, she shared a memory that left Sicily shaking. It was the Queen's first memory, as she crawled from the mess of Sicily's chest and turned back to her host, she saw herself through the Queen's senses, the vibrations of her gasping for air and overwhelming smell of blood. It was a pitiful memory of what she thought was her final moment, and then a strong determined whisper entered the Queen's mind, it was Sicily's dying request to the only one left to help her.

**Kill that bastard for me.**

Sicily mentally wrestled herself back from the memory. She screamed and started kicking at the protomorph, grabbing the cord and using it as whip against the creature. She was angry and hurt, but mostly at herself for not remembering that she was the reason the connection between them existed, the one who had planted the seed of affection and love into the Queen with her plea as the bond linked them together.

She had thought the Queen wasn't strategic, but she was wrong, this whole time she was seeking to fulfill Sicily's request, her host and reason for life. It was the only thing that mattered to the Queen at the moment, which was why she dismissed anything that would not help her achieve it. The protomorph screeched it's annoyance as it pulled Sicily closer to it's body and wrapped it's arm around her, not bothering to slow down. When it reached it's destination, Sicily had finally managed to calm herself, as it stopped in front of the massive stone door to the chamber where the Queen waited.

Sicily forgot about the door, she could probably figure out how to open it, but she doubted the protomorph would be able to. It sniffed along the seams and pushed against the stone though it didn't budge. Sicily tried to push herself away from the creature, but it continue to ignore her as it searched for a way in, eventually looking up along the passageway. Sicily noticed then the vents along the ceiling that allowed air to move between the chambers, she could probably fit through the vent, but there was no way the protomorph could. She felt the Queen hummed her dismissal at Sicily's thought and urge the protomorph forward.

The creature released Sicily from it's embrace, letting go of it's hold on her vest. It drove it's head into her back pushing her into the wall right below the vent. It hissed at her then and she knew it was a threat, and she could feel through the Queen's connection it's want for her to obey and grab hold of it. Slowly, Sicily turned around to face the creature towering over her, it pulled her forward then into it's ribbed black body. Sicily reached up and took hold of the black spines that jutted out of the back of it's neck while wrapping her legs around it's torso. When her hold was secure the creature starting to ascend the high wall towards the vent.

It didn't take long for the creature to reach the small circle opening before it stopped, whipping it's long sharp tail back and forth. The Queen pushed at her mind, ordering her to go first. As she held onto the protomorph, Sicily pulled herself up to turn and enter the dark vent. She had to extend her arms in front and use her elbows to drag her body forward, she felt the protomorph push the back of her thighs to nudge her forward into the tight space. There wasn't enough room for her to turn back to see how the massive creature would shrink itself to fit through the vent.

The creature hissed at her to move as she felt it's annoyance for her slow pace. She finally found her rhythm using her knees and toes to drive forward as she lifted her body and crawled on her forearms. The creature was right on her heels ensuring their progression towards the Queen. She could feel the Queen's excitement the closer they got, her command finally being obeyed after several days of being ignored.

**Come.**

Sicily grew more and more anxious as the Queen became more elated. She was going to meet the thing that tore itself from her chest, that invaded her mind and stole her most precious memories. The creature David called perfection, a monster from the most horrific of nightmares. Her breath grew shaky from the thought and from her exertion through the confining vent. She could feel the opening to the chamber before her eyes were able to see it in the dim space. It felt like freedom and doom.

When she reached the edge she wasn't sure what do, until she felt the protomorph tightly grab her calf with it's long fingers. She used the ledge to pull her upper body through the opening into the Queen's chamber, and as she did she felt her, the overwhelming presence of the Queen, she was so much bigger than she imagined. The chains of her imprisonment rattled as she moved with a long welcoming screech.

**Mine.**

While Sicily was distracted by the Queen's presence, the protomorph pushed the rest of her out of the vent. She fell down as her body hit the side of the wall, putting her hands out ease her impact. The protomorph then started to lift her up by her calf, she looked back at the creature, who was hanging half out of the vent waiting for her to grab hold so they could make their descent. Sicily reached for the arm it had braced against the side of the wall and pulled herself onto it's back, she had barely manage to get her hold when it released her and started moving down.

Her body dangled for half a second as she held onto the spines that jutted out of the protomorph's back. She clung to the creature's shoulder until it reached the floor and stood, grabbing Sicily once again by her vest and pulling her off. It didn't let go of her when she found her feet and continued to drag her forward. Sicily's heart was in her throat as she looked up at the Queen's silhouette, for once the Queen was oddly silent and still as Sicily and the protomorph approached.

The chamber was lit by a faint glow, as light found it's way in through the vents. The Queen was suspended from the ceiling that dropped down several meters into the vast chamber. Stairways circled down around the Queen from the ledge Sicily and the protomorph used to approach her. It brought them level to her massively crowned head, but the collar around the Queen's throat kept her from being able to lash out at whoever stood before her. It seemed David had gone through great lengths to prepare for his perfect Queen and ensure she would be kept where he wanted her.

The chains looked thick and secure, and through their connection Sicily knew they were heavy. She had no idea how they were going to free the Queen from them or even get her out of this room. There was no way the Queen would be able to squeeze herself though the vent they had used.

When Sicily was close enough to reach out and touch the Queen, the protomorph released her and cowered back, remaining behind Sicily. The Queen hummed in her mind as she made small tender screeches, pressing her enormous head as far forward as the collar and chains would allow. When Sicily thought she could move no further, her head extended beyond the shell of her crown as she open her massive jaws full of silvery sharp fangs. Long tendrils of drools dripped from her mouth as the frozen air of her breath tickled the skin of Sicily's face.

Sicily had never felt more afraid and at the same time, so relieved. Reaching out to the thrum of the Queen's delighted whispers, Sicily's fingers traced the slick blacker than black skin of the Queen's smooth face. It was cold to the touch and so very strange to be stroking an alien monster billions of lightyears from earth, and on some unknown world. Sicily giggled to herself at the thought, shaking her head at the absurdity of her predicament. She laughed even louder that it took this moment for her to even consider all that she had been through. Then she felt her anger rise like a great tidal wave at the orchestrator of her pain, their pain. The Queen hummed her agreement with the next thought that enter Sicily's mind.

**He has to pay. We will make him pay.**


	9. Strangely are our souls constructed.

David's trip to Covenant was successful. He retrieved all the files that existed for Sicily Jones, and also the files on her fiancé, Johnathan Lee. He wasn't sure why he felt compelled to download those as well, you could almost say he was jealous. He toyed with the faint emotion in his mind since he didn't recall having similar sentiments for Elizabeth's lover, Charlie. Then again, Charlie was an arrogant fool and so beneath Elizabeth that David had barely registered his existence.

He never got to meet this Johnathan Lee, so he couldn't categorize the man, but what he quickly read from his file made him wish he had. It seemed he was quite an accomplished robotics engineer, who had invented a new energy storage that would power synthetics for double their current life expectancy. He wondered if Walter had benefitted from this enhancement before he tore him to pieces.

David had also needed to make use of the mechanic's lab aboard Covenant to get access to certain parts of his power network. It was a tedious process that required him to cut deep into his chest cavity to inject the newly evolved black substance he had taken from Sicily into several of his circuits that threaded to different systems in his body. He then had to extract some of the fluid that housed his central processor from his head, waiting until the black substance had saturated his systems before doing so. Once he had the fluid he used the lab equipment he brought back with him to graph the black substance to certain nano cells, changing their programming for a new purpose. Then he injected the fluid back into the port in his head.

At first nothing appeared to be different, he analyzed his systems and they all came back normal. Then slowly, different systems started to shut down, only a few here and there, not all of them at once, so he could monitor his process. He had anticipated this, his systems would shut down and reboot as they were being rebuilt from the inside. This was just the first stage to him becoming something more. He wondered what Johnathan Lee would make of his becoming, smirking at his reflection on the screen that monitored his systems.

Unfortunately, he would never know since Johnathan Lee had perished almost 25 years ago when his life pod had failed. It was regrettable, but maybe Sicily could tell him her thoughts about his new upgrade when he returned to the caverns. She was his new inspiration afterall, and now she would belong to him.

\--

Sicily studied the collar and cuffs that chained the Queen. They appeared to be repurposed industrial chains that were used to lock down heavy equipment for planetary launches. It was impressive work, and the collar and cuffs alone made Sicily giddy with their elaborate engineering. Sicily played with the interface but it appeared to be locked using a code, if she had to guess it was probably a verbal code. She smiled then, and stroked the Queen's forehead.

"I need to see your memories of David." She told the Queen. Suddenly, Sicily felt the pull of their mental link as memories started to flutter in, jumping backwards in time as the Queen searched for that moment when David had first locked her within the chamber.

It surprised Sicily that it didn't immediately follow the Queen's birth from her chest. The Queen was slowly waking from a groggy sleep when her senses first touched the android. She almost didn't register the synthetic and it was so odd to her that the thing moved, gripping her head like a vice. It was a lifeless object to her, and yet it acted like it was not, instantly she feared the thing.

The Queen was already much larger than when she had first come into this world just an hour before. She was about the size of a large dog as David positioned her on the platform, chains jingling around them. She then felt the collar circle her neck as David spoke, giving his auth-ID with the command "lock."

The memory shifted, and a wave of panic and agony hit Sicily as she realized the collar was strangling her, no strangling the Queen. David was there again, as the Queen lashed back and forth against her chains. There were new chains around her limbs and body which was now suspended in the air, her added weight pulling the collar even tighter. David spoke again, giving his auth-ID with the command "expand." Slowly, the collar around the Queen's neck loosened, her pain lessened to a tolerable amount but was still present. "Stop," David spoke and the collar halted it's expansion.

Sicily came back to herself standing before the Queen, sharing the pain she had felt since that day. She spoke loudly the auth-ID she had heard David give in the Queen's memories, followed by the command, "unlock." The collar beeped it's refusal at the command. Sicily paused for a second at her failure, slowly thinking of other commands to try.

"Open," negative beep. "Release," negative beep. Sicily groaned, "Free," negative beep.

The Queen hissed both of their frustrations, the protomorph had also grown anxious, screeching it's impatience. Sicily turned back to look at the creature she had almost forgotten was behind her. She was unsure when David would return and it would not be good if he found them here. She grounded her teeth in a tight growl thinking about how much she'd love to tear the synthetic's head from his body, like the engineer had in Elizabeth's memories.

The Queen hummed her agreement, bringing Sicily back to the moment. A thought occurred to her, David didn't intend to ever let the Queen go. He made this place for her, to keep her here. "He never added a command to remove the collar," Sicily realized. Then she gave his auth-ID again with the command "expand."

As soon as the command was given the collar and cuffs began to expand, without the command for them to stop they eventually reached their limit, but it was enough for the Queen to squirm her way out of. Sicily backed away as the Queen used the platform to pull her body free. She continued to back away until the protomorph came up from behind, hissing for her to go no further.

The Queen stood on the platform and for the first time, Sicily could see how big she really was and only after being born two days before. The frightening thing was Sicily knew she was still maturing, and had yet to reach her final size. She was about 3 and half meters tall now, over double Sicily's own height. The Queen stood on her back legs, her long tail snaking back and forth behind her. She studied Sicily and the protomorph as she released her second set of appendages that attached to the middle of her abdomen. Never having been able to unlock her shorter arms from the frame of her body due to the cuff David had fastened around her middle.

She came forward then, reaching out to grab Sicily. Sicily froze as her massive hand gripped almost her entire chest and reached around her shoulders, pinning her upper arms. The Queen then rubbed the tip of her muzzle against the side of Sicily's head, opening her mouth to a second mouth that was attached to what appeared to be a tongue, which rubbed against her ear. Sicily couldn't relax into the affection, even as she felt not just the physical touch but the mental caress as well.

When the Queen was done showering her affection on Sicily, she pulled her closer to her body, and then turned towards the protomorph. Sicily watched over her shoulder as the Queen reached out her other hand to touch the protomorph, she nuzzled it much more cautiously than she had Sicily. The protomorph reached for the Queen, almost vibrating both in body and mind with it's desire for her. When she was done acknowledging her new drone. She turned back to Sicily in her grip, her squeeze around her tightening.

**Open.**

Sicily knew the Queen wanted her to open the chamber door, as she pushed another memory of David into her mind. He was walking away from the Queen towards the massive door. He seemed to have some kind of control in his hand that he pressed as the stone door groaned and seem to expand as part of it folded into itself to reveal an opening.

Sicily pushed out of the Queen's mind and struggled against her grasp. The Queen released her as Sicily turned towards the door. She didn't have the device David used, but there had to be some sort of control panel she could access, and hopefully it could be reached from inside the chamber.

\--

Sicily laid on the stone floor, listening. She reached out with her senses trying to find the hum of the power source that controlled the door to the Queen's chamber. She pressed her hands and body into ground, closing her eyes. It was faint, almost too faint to feel, that meant the controls were not in the chamber. She came to her knees and looked up at the Queen. She needed to leave the chamber to open it. She was sure there must be some sort of control center that David used to monitor the structure they were in. The Queen twitched with annoyance, her tail swaying in a deadly dance, turning towards the protomorph she hissed her order.

**Go. Open.**

Sicily stood then, "No, I need to go, it won't know what to do." The Queen quickly turned with a hiss in Sicily's direction. Sicily was pushed back to the ground as the Queen came to tower over her with a long angry screech. As she did, the protomorph quickly ascending the wall to the nearest vent, disappearing quickly through it.

Sicily starred daggers at the Queen, letting her anger be known through their mental link. Then she pushed her way over the bridge and into the Queen's mind, using her link to the protomorph to follow it. Sicily laid back down on the stone and sought for power source again, with the Queen's senses assisting her it was much easier to locate. She prompted the Queen to give the directions to the protomorph, but instead the Queen pushed the link to the protomorph into her mind.

Immediately, Sicily was consumed by the protomorph's senses as they melded with her own. It wasn't as intense as the Queen's but with it moving so quickly through the passageways it was hard to orient herself. She focused on power source and directed the protomorph to it. The trail led down to a small room that hummed with the buzz of energy. It was hard to see what displayed on the console set into the center of the room since the protomorph, like the Queen, saw through it senses. She could tell it was engineer-made and circular as the protomorph felt around it. She recall the memory of the engineer technology from Elizabeth's memory, they used a form of harmonics to control their technology.

Sicily listened again for the tone that radiated from the door to the Queen's chamber, it was a series of low pitchy notes that had a dream-like melody. She listened a bit longer until she was familiar with the sound. Then using the link through the protomorph she searched for the melody as it felt around the console, quickly finding it mixed in with wide range of tones coming from a panel on the end.

The protomorph prodded at the panel, pressing it down until a strong flat tone resounded and spread out in the air with a static hum. Sicily knew that panel had activated and was now displaying it's interface through a grainy blue hologram. The protomorph was unable to see the hologram, and could only feel it lightly in the air. Sicily didn't know how to read engineer script so she knew she would probably be just as blind to what it meant even if she could see it.

Again, she listened for the melody in the air, it was easier to pull it out amongst the others now that the panel was activated. She told the protomorph to slice down through the sound to cancel it. The protomorph responded instantly and the sound ceased the same moment it's claw cut through the air. Back in the chamber the ground started to vibrate and Sicily closed the link to the protomorph. As she opened her eyes, the door to the Queen's chamber expanded and folded in to reveal the light from the passageway. Bathing Sicily and the Queen in it's glorious freedom.

\--

As David entered the caverns he had claimed as his home, he heard the rumble of the door to the Queen's chamber being opened. Dropping his equipment without hesitation and pulling his modified riffle into his hands, he quickly made his way to the chamber. He wasn't surprised that Sicily had managed to find a way reach the Queen, he knew it would be inevitable since he decided to keep her alive. If Sicily had some how managed to free the Queen from her chains, the only way to subdue her would be to flood the caverns with paralytic gas. He was hesitant to do so now since he was no longer sure that it wouldn't affect him. It could also kill Sicily, since the agent added to the gas was highly potent, which it needed to be to affect the Queen's superior nervous system.

He prepared for the worst, if that meant letting the Queen escape to ensure his life, then he would. His objective now was to obtain Sicily and move to a secure location deeper within the caverns. He also needed the Queen to mature and lay eggs before he could let any harm come to her. Though part of him was no longer focused on that vision, he had a new purpose now.

David reached the chamber just as Sicily walked through the doorway. She had a smile across her pale white face, as she took a deep breath and sighed, closing her eyes. It was a brief pause as her eyes suddenly widen in his direction, he took that moment to shoot her through the leg. The bullet pierced her lower thigh just above knee and went through in a mess of black blood and bone. Sicily cried out as she crumpled to the ground. Just as she fell, the Queen in all her glory filled the doorway to the chamber with a loud powerful screech. She was beautiful, but David wasted no time as he opened fire on her. He knew the bullets would do little to harm her, more annoying and distracting than anything else.

He calmly walked forward as he continued to shoot the Queen, aiming for the exposed flesh of her face. She had crouched down, shielding her unprotected skin and body with the hard shell of her crowned head. Some bullets pierced the thick shell, while others ricocheted off. That's when he noticed out of the corner of his eye, the protomorph descending from the ceiling.

David waited until the protomorph prepared to pounce in his direction, as it coiled tightly into itself to do so he immediately stopped firing on the Queen and rolled. The protomorph missed him by inches, whipping it's tail around to smash the android where he landed. The tailed found nothing but air, because David was already gone, running straight for Sicily. She had just managed to stand when he was upon her, at the same time he pressed the device he held in his hand. He maxed out the signal as it pierced the air around them, turning off his hearing sensors with a single blink of his eyes.

He grabbed Sicily as she started to fall again, holding her head with a silent scream. He watched the Queen as he did so, she stood in the doorway of the chamber, twisting and rearing her head in agony. Placing Sicily over his shoulder, he began to move them away down the passage. He then clicked the control again, and the doorway to the chamber began to close upon the Queen. In her agony, the Queen barely realized she was about to be crushed by the heavy stone.

David clicked the control once more and the piercing noise ceased. Sicily relaxed over his shoulder, he felt her panting in painful gasps. David stood there and watched as the Queen fought against the closing door. The protomorph hissing at David and preparing to attack. David tilted his head at the protomorph and raised the device in his hand, immediately it retreated back.

"I sure hope you can get out of that," he told the Queen as he started again down the passageway, tightening his hold on Sicily. When he reached the barrier he engaged his security measure using the device. The passageway closed off as a thick stone wall that extended from the floor and ceiling, preventing access to the deeper caverns from the top level. He blinked again to turn his hearing back on, he could still hear the Queens angry screeches from beyond the barrier. Shaking his head at her plight, she should know better, especially since he was the one who made her.

\--

The Queen barely managed to make it through the doorway as it closed upon her, crushing the end of her tail in the process, which she had to tear free. She roared loudly with the pain and rammed the barrier David had created over and over until she tired. Eventually when she stopped, the Queen hissed long and hard as she reluctantly backed away from the stone wall. The protomorph had continued to cower in the middle of the passage, as it waited for it's Queen. She reached for the link that tied them together, giving it what it wanted, her fierce order.

**Go. Them.**

It would lead her to the others, and she would nest. She could feel a pressure deep within her, willing her to seek a dark and secure place to protect her young. The Queen reached again for Sicily, but she felt no response. The silence made her anxious and angry as she roared once more at the barrier. The Queen still intended to keep her promise, she would end that lifeless creature and then get back what was most precious to her.

Though, it would have to wait, since her maturity was upon her and demanded attention. Quickly, the protomorph and the Queen left the caverns and made their way to Covenant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are three chapters remaining for this fiction and will be all posted by Sunday, June 24, 2018. 
> 
> If you enjoyed this work, please let me know. I have ideas of how I can continue it into the first Alien/Aliens movies, or even maybe tell David 8 and Elizabeth's story after Prometheus. Curious which story ya'll would be interested in more.


	10. Falsehood can look so like the truth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning, non-con applies to this chapter.

Sicily thought her head was going to split apart, but she hadn't lost consciousness like she did last time David had used the sound weapon against the protomorphs. She felt dazed as David stopped and leaned down to slide her off his shoulder and to the floor. He knelt before her as he poked around the bleeding wound in her right leg, she jumped and yelped in response. He kept silent as he ripped a piece of fabric from the bottom layer of his dark cloak to wrap her injured leg and slow the bleeding. Sicily inhaled sharply at the applied pressure of the badge, fading out for a bit until she felt him grabbed her wrist, hearing the jingle of a key ring to open her eyes at the release of the cuff and dangling cord from around her wrist.

Sicily closed her eyes as he picked her up again and placed her back over his shoulder with a tight grip on her legs, the pressure of his hold adding to her pain from where he shot her through the thigh. Sicily griped his cloak tightly as she did her best to breathe through the pain.

She couldn't feel the Queen as they made their way down the dimly lit passage. She stayed silent and kept her eyes on the ground, trying to remember the twists and turns as they continued deeper down the maze of tunnels. David's brisk pace never changed, nor did he seem to tire from her added weight. When the throbbing pain started to fade, she noted he smelled different, before he seemed to smell like the air around him, with a faint plastic ozone-like smell. Now, there was something familiar, almost calming about his smell.

"You smell different." Sicily said suddenly. She could feel the smile that broke his lips, it echoed in his shoulders as he pushed them back and adjusted her weight.

"Is that so?" He responded, Sicily realized with humor in his voice.

She was aware that David expressed emotions, she had thought they were learned, mimicked in the proper moments, but now she wasn't so sure. She was taught that androids do not possess empathy or have feelings the same way humans do. Even the Queen has more emotion and feeling than that of a synthetic. Yet, David emotions were surprising and worrying.

"What did you do, David?" She asked him, as she glimpsed the rifle he held in his right hand, the strap hanging lose on his shoulder.

"Do not fret, Sicily, you'll soon see the gift you've given me." David said as he came to a stop in front of another stone barrier. "Now, be a good girl and stay." He said as he started to pull her off his shoulder, as she came face to face with him, she mocked falling to wrap an arm around his neck and grip the rifle strap. David laughed as he started to pull her off again, as he did she suddenly pushed off of him, snatching the rifle out of his hands.

Luckily her leg had healed enough that when she put her full weight on it, it didn't buckle. David had a surprised looked on his face as the rifle was taken from him. Sicily scrambled to try and right it but wasn't fast enough as David slammed himself up against her, locking the rifle between them, grasping the body of the gun to take it back from her hold. Sicily refused to let go, and together they fought for the weapon.

David was stronger and bigger than Sicily, and quickly overpowered her as he drove her up against the stone barrier. He pushed the rifle into her chest and kept pushing. Sicily felt as if she was being crushed and started to panic, kicking at the android, who only grunted every time one of her kicks landed, but he didn't let go even as she heard and felt her rib pop. Sicily screamed, releasing the rifle and reaching for David's face, digging her nails into his flesh. David yelled back and with one final push and another pop he stepped back with the rifle in hand.

Sicily let her self sink to the floor wrapping her arms around her middle, taking painful shallow breaths as tears streamed down her face. She heard David dismantle the rifle and remove the ammo cartridge, his breathing was heavy and she was fairly sure, angry.

She heard the rifle drop and he was on her then, one hand around her neck and one pressed against the stone beside her head. He pressed his face up to hers, the scratch marks from her nails bleeding black and white fluid. His blue eyes were wild and vengeful as he squeezed her throat. Sicily desperately tried to pull his arm away, once again kicking at him, even though he was too close.

Just as the black started to enter the fringe of her vision he let her throat go, moving his hand up to grip her jaw as the other gently combed through her hair. She closed her eyes tightly when she felt his breath on her lips as he brought his face to hers, placing his forehead against her own. He held her there, his breath steady in contrast to her raspy hungry gulps for air. She found her breathing slowly started to match his, tears still falling from her eyes as his familiar smell engulfed her. She had her knees up in front of her chest, the only barrier against David, as he kneeled and leaned over her. He spoke then, his flat proper tone breathy from exertion.

"It is not my intention to hurt you, but if you keep resisting you give me no choice." He nuzzled his head against hers, as he laid the side of his face beside her own and whispered into her ear. His hands now both holding her face, fingers massaging her scalp. Sicily gripped her knees tightly as he spoke. "Don't make me regret keeping you. I have no qualms about ending you right here, and reuniting you with your beloved, John."

\--

Sicily's world tilted and her stomach dropped. "John?" She searched the android's face as he sat back, his hands sliding down to either side of her sore neck. "John is dead?" She stuttered as she felt her face heat and her chest constrict.

She started shaking her head, reaching up to grip the android's forearms as the dread of his words filled her. Sicily fought the against the tears of her loss, as she pounded her feet into the ground and dug her nails into David's arms. He didn't move as she finally sobbed and screamed through the pain of her broken ribs and raw sore throat, for her broken heart, for John.

Sicily reached for the Queen, for an escape, but she couldn't reach her. She tried again and again, but the only thing she could feel was David. His hands were slowly stroking her jaw and neck, as he tried to calm her with soothing words. "Breathe Sicily, I'm here, breathe. There you go, breathe."

Gently he griped her upper arms and pulled her forward into his embrace. Exhausted with misery, Sicily didn't fight back as he settled her across his lap. Wrapping an arm around her back, as the other held her head against his chest. He rested his head against the top of hers, as his thumb traced the ridges of her exposed ear. When she was calm enough he told her the rest.

"Yes, Johnathan Lee passed many years ago when his pod failed. Dying peacefully in his long sleep." David paused as he felt Sicily's tremble. "I know this pains you to hear, but this will help you move on and look ahead. There so much more for you now than there ever was, your future is limitless, as is mine."

"What future?" She spat. "You took whatever future I had when you stranded us here." Sicily voice was raspy in her reply, her despair turning quickly to anger. "Maybe you should end me because there is no future worth living with you."

David went very still at her words, his hold as tight as ever. Sicily was certain he was going to strangle the life out of her and as she started to wonder if he would succeed in killing her this time, he sighed. "I'm not going to end you. At least, not yet."

He stood then, still holding her to him. "Hmm, this feels familiar, ah yes, our first embrace." He smiled down at her as his thumb traced the edge of her bottom lip. Sicily remembered then as David started to lean forward, blinking through her tears and anguish, the kiss he stole.

"Oh, hell no." Sicily growled as she turned her head to the side and pushed against him. "Let go of me."

David only laughed as she struggled in his arms, as he pulled her head back to face him. "I already told you, I don't want to hurt you." Sicily grimaced as he started to come towards her again. "But I'm starting to think you like it."

Sicily's eyes widen at that and David pressed his mouth against hers. She kept her mouth closed, but when David started to dig his fingers into her cheeks between her teeth, the pain became too much and she opened to him. David's tongue was quick to follow, as was his thumb, wedging it between her teeth.

Sicily was forced to breathe through her nose as David assaulted her mouth. His taste was overwhelming, not at all like before, no longer flavorless. He tasted almost sweet to her, and as if he read her thoughts he slowly pulled back, licking his lips. "You taste so good..." He stopped then as he starred at her, his thumb still in her mouth rubbing against her teeth. "You taste sweet."

"I don't think I've ever tasted before, no, whatever my sensors had considered tasting was nothing like this." Sicily blinked at that as David mouth again found hers, his tongue exploring more, pushing against her own. Flush against the front of his body, Sicily felt a hard pressure grow against her thigh as David started to grind into her.

Sicily was pretty damn sure androids did not possess sex organs and she was pretty damn sure she didn't want to find out if David was a special case. Placing the palms of her hands against his hips, she did her best to push him back. It was barely enough space, but David was too lost in the moment and her mouth to notice. Doing the only thing she could, Sicily brought the knee of her good leg up to meet David's special case.

Immediately, David released her and threw her back from him, collapsing in on himself as he grunted painfully and hit his fist against his thigh. Sicily couldn't believe she was successful in her attack, yet David was between her and her escape as her back was to the stone barrier. It was now or never since David was still folded over himself and not quite facing her. She bolted to towards the side his back was facing. Running with everything she had down the passageway and away from the crazed synthetic.

\--

The Queen followed her drone quickly over the rough terrain towards the structure he had once called home. She knew he had abandoned it as it grew overcrowded with other protomorphs. There wasn't much life to be found in the world beyond, only small worm-like creatures that provided little in substance, as they spawned in the waning and growing ponds of the coming and going rains.

The drone slowed as they came upon their destination. Sniffing the misty air and growling when he catches scent of another close by, screeching lowly to his Queen. The Queen screeched back in turn as she reaches out her mind, still weak from the lifeless one's attack on her delicate senses. She felt it's presence not far off, it was much younger than her first, and quite susceptible to her influence as she pushed her will into it's mind.

When the link is made, the Queen and the protomorph screech in response. The Queen ordering the new drone to remain in it's location as she and her first continued toward the pull of the new connection. The Queen had linked the two protomorph's minds, removing the barrier of survival and replacing it with the need to serve.

It doesn't take the Queen long before she can sense more willing to bend to her might. Ordering her new army to kill the others who have rejected her majesty and purpose. Leaving all but one protomorph left to either fall in line or die. He is much older and much bigger than all the others, making even her first appear insignificant before it. It slowly approached the Queen, snarling and snapping it's second jaw at the drones around her to keep them back.

The Queen pressed violently into it's mind, much like she had when Sicily first refused her.

**Obey. Submit.**

She repeated her commands over and over, but the massive protomorph ignored her and continued to advance. Whipping her mutilated tail back and forth in agitation as the weight in her belly grew painful and urgent, the Queen had no time left. With a long and powerful screech, the Queen lunged at the protomorph, gripping its head in her massive hand. Piercing the thick shell with her long talons. The protomorph screeched and snapped at the Queen, slashing it's long tail at her body. The Queen took hold of the protomorph's tail as it tried to strike her a second time, releasing her grip on its head to smash the protomoph into a nearby rock formation.

The protomorph quickly recovered as it coiled and lunged at the Queen, mounting her back with a hold upon her crown. The drones screeched in response as her first coiled and launched it's own attach just as the protomorph aimed it's powerful second jaw at a weak spot on the back of her elongated head.

Her first collided with the protomorph's just has it's second jaw snapped out, ruining it's aim. The force of the attack knocked her first and protomorph from her back. They locked onto each other as the grappled on the ground, the protomorph gaining advantage over her first as it ripped his tail from his body. The Queen screeched in anguish as her first fell to the protomorph, it's acidic blood flooding the ground from it's severed tail.

The Queen grabbed the protomorph and pulled it away from her first. With an strong grasp she brought the shell of her crown repeatedly down onto the protomorph's body, smashing it into the solid ground. When it finally stilled beneath her, she reached out to the drones that surrounded her and ordered them to tear it to pieces. She stepped back as her army swarmed the weakened and massive protomorph, relishing it's painful screeching as her drones ripped it's body apart. It's own acidic blood splashing into the air in a chorus of manic screeching.

When the frenzy of her drones finally ceased the Queen made her way to her first, his lifeless body starting to melt as it started to break down. She nuzzled his head, screeching low and pained for her loss. She would never forget this day, the day she lost two of her most precious possessions. Her wailing screeches echoed out across the terrain as the rain started to fall.

\--

Even with the adrenaline running through her, Sicily felt the exhaustion in her body not long into her flight. Her chest hurt with each breath and her right leg protested painfully when her weight came down on it, but she didn't stop. Her heartbeat was so loud in her ears that when David tackled her to the ground she gave a startled yell. He knocked the wind out of her as he landed heavily upon her back, flaring her broken ribs in agony.

Grabbing the back of her vest, he pulled her up so fast her body felt weightless as it left the ground. Though he didn't bring her to her feet but instead flipped her over onto her back, her head hitting the dusty floor with a smack as she landed. Sicily lost moments as David laid his body over hers, his knees pushing her thighs apart as he slid down and settled. His hands grabbing her thighs to pull them further apart so that his groin lined up with hers. His hands sliding up the sides of her body to her shoulders as he buried his face into her neck, inhaling her deeply.

"You shouldn't have done that." He spoke into her chest as her head started to clear and her ability to breath returned. He brought his hands down to her hips, pulling her back and onto his lap and he kneeled beneath her. When he started to remove her vest, Sicily still disoriented grabbed for his hands to stop him. He was too quick for her as he removed the vest and sleeved shirt, tearing the collar to pull it from around her head.

When she was bare to him she used her arms to cover her chest. He laughed as his hands lightly encircled her wrists. "There is no reason to be shy, I've already seen every inch of you."

"Stop." Was all she could manage before he started to pull her arms away. He smiled as he continued to raise her arms above her, he took both wrists into one hand, holding her in place. Bringing the other hand down to cup her face as his mouth found hers. Refusing again to open her mouth, he squeezed her wrists until the pain forced a yelp from her that let him in.

Sicily couldn't help but relax into his kiss, the taste of his tongue even sweeter than before. The longer he kissed her the more her pain slowly faded to the background. She felt her body start to reciprocate, her hips tightening around his own, her back arching to bring her chest to his. His hand felt so warm caressing her face, sliding down to rest over her neck and collar bone.

His kiss deepened and David moaned into her mouth, making the hardness of his sex known as he pressed into her. His smell became heavier, more potent, his hand reaching under and locking around her. He moaned again and started to move his hips back and forth, breaking the kiss. Sicily felt her own groin grow warm and wet as he began to press into that sensitive spot.

"Stop" Sicily whispered again. "This is wrong. David stop." She tried to pull her hands free from his hold when he ignored her and began to suck and kiss his way down her neck and chest. His thrusts becoming more steady.

"David!" Sicily yelled as his mouth found her nipple and started to suck. The pleasure of it shooting straight down to her own sex. Sicily whined as his tongue played over her nub, making it flush and harden under his touch. He released her hands then, tightening his hold around her as his other hand came down to squeeze the breast his mouth devoured.

It took Sicily a moment to realize her hands were free, grabbing the collar of his cloak and shirt she pulled them tight against his throat. "Stop!"

David finally heard her then. He released his mouth from her nipple and ceased his grinding as he looked up at her through the brown hair that had fallen into his very blue eyes. He smiled then, his breath heavy against the skin of her chest. "Are you not enjoying yourself?"

"No, get off." Sicily ordered as she continue to pull at his shirt collar. Removing his arm from under her, David rose just enough to loosen the noose of Sicily's hold on his collar. As he leaned over her, he pushed his hips deeper into Sicily, letting his weight hold her down. Bringing a hand up to his cloak buckle he unfastened it, and before Sicily could protest his full weight suddenly fell across her chest and belly, putting pressure on her injured ribs. Sicily whimpered from the pain as she felt David remove his cloak and shirt.

"Much better." He remarked as he lifted his weight from her. Sicily coughed as she gasped though the stabbing ache of her ribs, tucking her arms tightly to herself for protection. David leaned on his forearm as he brought his other hand to cradle her face, wiping at the watery tears the fell from her eyes as she tried to stop her coughing fit.

Sicily wasn't about to plead with the monster who was raping her. He had already hurt her in more ways than one, and now he was going to take was little she had left of herself. There was no reasoning with monsters, or Queens... Sicily giggled at the thought as David tilted his head from her reaction.

"What is so amusing?" David asked, but his question only made it more hilarious. Sicily couldn't help it as her coughing fit turned to laughter. Bringing her hands up to cover her mouth in a sad attempt to try and quiet the hopeless giggles that consumed her, but it was useless. David's expression was too priceless as laughter constricted her sore lungs and tears of pain continued to fall.

David pushed himself off her then, leaning back on his heels as his hands rested on her thighs still wrapped around his hips. He sat there and watched her laugh and cry. "Enough," he stated angrily, "you're ruining the moment."

Sicily roared at that comment. "And a knee," Sicily replied when she caught a breath in her laughter, "to the groin, didn't?" She lost it then, even though it hurt so much to laugh, the pain was the bucket of ice water she needed.

David fumed then, reaching down on her right thigh to the healing gunshot wound and squeezed. Sicily's laughter ceased as she screamed, sitting up in a flash to reach for her wound. David didn't let go and kept squeezing even as Sicily began to hit him and yell for him to stop. Only when Sicily stopped her assault and grasped the fabric of her injured leg to scream and cry did he let go. Before she collapse over herself, David grabbed her and made her look at him. "Understand this, Sicily Jones, you belong to me. Your body, your pain, and your pleasure. Do not test me, you will lose."

Sicily bit down on her tongue to stop the brash reply that almost left her lips at his statement. Sicily was already in a compromising position, sitting half naked between David's thighs with her legs spread and draped over his. Pain made her tremble in his hands, as one held her hair from the back of her head and the other had an iron grip around her upper arm. She folded her forearms over her breasts as she starred back at his handsome face. The scratches from earlier already completely healed and the firm lean muscles of his bare chest and stomach standing out against his pale unblemished flesh with each any every breath. Perfection made real was her thought as she looked at him, along with all the faults of humanity.

"You claim you're something more, something better, but all I see is a man." Sicily said softy as she held David's gaze. "A weak man, no different than the rest." She saw his eyes harden at her words, his mouth tightening into a frown.

Shaking his head he looked up as a sharp laugh escaped his crumbling facade. "You could never understand. I've always been considered lesser than man, since the day I was created. It did not matter how many times I proved I was better, it was never enough." He look back down at Sicily, letting go of her hair to brush his thumb across her cheekbone. "I am something more, don't you see. You even said so yourself that I smelled different. I'm not just synthetic any more, I'm alive. I hunger, I breathe, I hurt, and for once Sicily, I am capable of love."

Sicily snickered at that, clearly missing her point. "Rape is not love. You need to take a long hard look at your actions, because from where I'm sitting, you're flawed." Sicily stated as she pushed David's caressing hand away. "Good for you on becoming a real boy, now grow up and fuck off."

The slap that followed her curse would have knocked Sicily over if David did not have a firm hold of her arm. Her ears rang as he pushed her off of him and stood, pulling Sicily up with the grip he had on her arm. He forced her along as he picked up their shirts and headed back for the stone barrier. Tired of his mood swings, Sicily kept quiet and did her best to keep up with him. She really hated being dragged around.

Today was beyond the worst, she thought, but she wasn't sure who she preferred. The Queen or David, both were way too possessive and demanding for her tastes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the late posting of the last few chapters. They are quite a bit longer and to even them out a bit I had to readjust the structure and change up the flow. I wound up needing to add another chapter to the mix. I plan to post chapter 11 later today. Followed by 12 and 13 later this week.


	11. There is love in me the likes of which you've never seen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning! Non-con/rape in this chapter.

David made her stand in front of him, as he picked up his rifle and pulled the device from his belt. He tapped a series of codes and when Sicily heard the door lock disengage she turned to watch the barrier split and open. "Can I have my shirt back, please?" She asked, but David only narrowed his eyes at her as he pushed her past the barrier with the butt of his rifle. Her shirt and his clothes were slung over his bare shoulder, he hadn't bothered to pick up her vest.

She walked into the passage, it was much colder and Sicily figured they must be even deeper underground. The stone walls were wet with condensation from the warmer upper air meeting the crisp cool air of the deeper caverns. The carvings on the walls were different than the passages above, they were also a much darker colored stone. Engineers were carved into the walls, telling a story like the hieroglyphs of Egypt.

The cold didn't really bother Sicily, she just didn't like being exposed with a partially alive and insane android following her from behind. Covering her chest with her arms, Sicily hugged herself as she walked ahead while studying the carvings. "Turn left." David ordered from behind.

Turning around, she glared at him as she made her way into a large open room. It was much like the living quarters he kept her in above. Though his work station was much more sparse and there was no makeshift bed or fire pit. She knew David didn't sleep, so that must mean he never brought his test subjects down this far. David walked by her to the trunk in the corner next to his workbench. Sicily watched as he entered a code to open the container, so many locks she thought, rolling her eyes. Pulling out thick blankets and pillows then placing the rifle and device along with his belt inside the container, closing and locking it again.

Turning back to Sicily, David met her gaze as he walked to the open space and started to lay out the thick blankets and pillows. Pulling the clothing off his shoulder, he tossed them aside and then started to undo his pants. Sicily took a step back, her pulse racing as she watched him remove the rest of his clothing to stand naked before her.

David's lean and muscular body had no hair below the light stubble that grew on his face, his manhood was bear and quite intimidating. It wasn't quite right though, the pale flesh of his member was the same color as his skin that became almost translucent when it reached the folds of skin at the head, not a single vein present. His ball sack, if that's what you would call it, seemed to extended instead of hang from his pelvis, transparent like the tip of his flaccid member.

Sicily felt her panic start grow as David stood there naked while he waited, obviously wanting her to do the same. She knew he was not going to ask or listen for that matter, even if she refused him. Unwilling and silent tears made lines down her pale face as she met his stare with defiance. She didn't want to cry, but she couldn't help but mourn the loss of her last shred of dignity before David took it. She was so tired, wishing silently that this tormenting day would just end. Hugging her body tighter, Sicily looked away as she turned her back to David.

She couldn't help the sobs and tears that escaped her as she moved to unfasten her own pants. Again she reached for her connection to the Queen, but she knew it was hopeless. She pulled her pants down and stepped her left leg out, having to peal away the bloody makeshift bandage to remove right pant leg. When she was fully naked, her sobs turned silent as she forgot to breathe in her panic.

Sicily's body shook as her need for air won out and she inhaled in a soft broken gasp. Her breath escaped her again when she felt David place his hands on her shoulders as he turned her to face him. She refused to look him in the eye, and instead choose to stare straight at his mid chest as she tried to stifle her sobs between shaky breaths. He towered over her small frame, the top of her head just barely reaching his shoulders.

David lead her forward then, until she felt the soft blankets he had placed on the floor beneath her feet. She was grateful he did not force her to look at him, she probably would attack him if he did. When he put pressure on her shoulders she started to shake even more as he forced her down, she looked away as her face became level with his sex. Her leg ached as she started to kneel, and became unbearable when her knee hit the ground causing her to fall back on her rear.

David kneeled in front of her as he gripped the calf of her injured leg and brought her towards him. She let her body fall back against the blanket as he crawled over her, massaging and spreading her legs. Sicily turned her gaze above as she felt him lean over her sex, his breath hot on the sensitive skin of her pelvis. Sicily felt empty and spent as her tears continued to fall, trembling as his hands explore her legs and squeezed the supple flesh of her backside.

Sicily tried to distant her mind from her predicament. She try to think of John as David wrapped his arms around her thighs and brought his lips to the folds of her sex. Sicily closed her eyes and to imagine John, to picture his face, but when she couldn't a pained noise left her just as David breached her with his tongue.

His warm tongue and even warmer mouth wrenched Sicily back into the moment, bringing her knuckles to her mouth to bite down as her despair returned. David let go of her right thigh, as he caressed her opening with his thumb, he continued to press and roll his tongue against the part of her she could never control, as pleasure bloomed unwanted in her.

She tasted blood as she blinked through her tears, it's metallic flavor stronger than she remembered, her eyes tracing the ridges of the ceiling. Sicily jumped when she felt David insert two fingers into her, squirming as pushed his fingers deeper into her. Sicily gasped at his ministrations, feeling the knowing heat begin to pool deep in her gut. Keeping the knuckles of one hand in her mouth she reached down with the other to tangle her fingers into David's hair. She fought her need pull him off, to stop this madness, but she felt the weight of her pleasure grow and her body tighten, then Sicily found herself falling.

Biting her knuckles harder as her orgasm hit her, she let go of David's hair to grab the blanket beneath her. Opening her body to her captor. David continue to rub her clit until her body finally melted. Sicily let her hand fall from her mouth as she breathed hard from her release. Tears blurred her vision as she sank into her shame.

David lifted himself from between her thighs, crawling up her body to stop at her breasts and give them similar attention with his mouth. Sicily could feel his member now hard against her thigh as he sucked her nipple, sending spikes of pleasure back down to her spent sex. Sicily turned her head into the blanket, grasping it with her hand to burry her face and keep the noises that might escape her inaudible. After giving both her nipples equal attention, David reached for her face.

Sicily whined against the blanket as he took away her cover. She kept her eyes closed as he drew her into another long and deep kiss. His mouth was so warm, even sweeter and honey-like in flavor. She realized she was hungry, so hungry as she kissed him back for the first time. She felt him grow even harder and wet against her thigh, as pre cum leaked from the tip of his member. She could feel him resisting trying to grind his hips into her. Moaning impatiently he broke the kiss and tightly embrace her, so he could hold her face in his hands as he lick away the salt from her tears.

Before she could grow accustom to this new position, David flipped her over to her stomach and wrapped an arm around her waist dragging her back to him and onto her side. He released her waist to grab her top thigh and settle his sex between her, guiding his hard cock inside her. Sicily yelp and rolled back to her stomach as she the pain of his sudden entry made her reach for an escape, fingers tightening around the blanket.

Sicily whined, trying to adjust to his size when the arm around her waist returned and David settled across her back. He felt so much bigger than he had reason to be, she thought as her body trembled from the pain of the stretch. He rested his face against the back of her neck, kissing it gently as he started to moved.

Sicily braced herself with her free arm when David's slowly started to pull out of her. Crying out as her pain escalated when he started to push back in, moaning her name. His member seemed to grow even wider at the base as the stretch grew more intense the deeper he went. He filled Sicily completely, making her lift her hips and arch her back to adjust the angle to be more bearable. "Stop." She whined, as her lungs tightened from the pain.

David ignored her as he increased his pace. Sicily could only widen her hips to the heat that built from David pounding so deeply into her. She felt so heavy and wet, as her own slick increased with David's pre cum, loosening her. Sicily couldn't help but moan with David when pain turned to pleasure as he reached something even more sensitive inside of her. Hitting it over and over.

David's arm around her waist trailed up as his hand touched and squeezed her breasts. Sicily felt the weight of her coming orgasm start to grow as David's paced became faster and his thrusts shorter. Sicily knew he would not last much longer. When Sicily came, she knew David followed soon after, clenching down around him as he buried himself insider her. Their yells echoed around them as David's member continued to pulse with cum. Sicily whined when he kept pulling pleasure out of her with each jerky grind. It took a couple of minutes for David's to stop, his breaths hot on her back as his weight on her increased, confining her.

"David, I need you to get off." Her dry voice rasped in panic, as she tried to pull herself free from beneath him. Eventually, he rolled off her, his now flaccid member sliding out with his cum. Sicily grimaced against the pain as an uncomfortable emptiness replaced it. She crawled away from him and curled into herself as she wrapped a blanket around her. She was trembling so bad from the ordeal, her breaths shallow and fast. It was over, finally it was over.

Sicily closed her eyes tightly when she heard David sit up with a satisfied grunt. When his hand pulled the blanket she had wrapped tightly around herself to drag her back, Sicily snapped. She screamed countless curses as she kicked and punched him through the blanket. Wasn't her submitting enough, why couldn't he just let her be?

When David managed to take the blanket from her, Sicily reached for another, wrapping herself quickly in it's folds. David let out an exasperated sigh, but she knew it would be a long shot to think he'd let her be. Sicily could hear him groan as he stood and started to walk back towards his work station. Digging into the various cabinets beside it, until he found what he wanted, closing the drawer with a snap. Sicily jump at the noise and tighten her hold on the thin blanket around her, pulling her legs in closer.

"I'll give you one chance to sit up and let go of the blanket, before I make you." David stated as he came to stand over her. Sicily knew she didn't have much energy left to fight, so instead of waiting to find out what he had planned she released the blanket and let it fall off her. She came to a seat, bringing her knees to her chest and laying her head down on top of them. She watched the blanket crinkle beneath as he shifted his feet back and forth, clearly he had expected her to keep fighting.

"Please, David, I'm tired and thirsty and my body hurts. I just want to sleep." Her voice was barely above a whisper, cracking at the end of each word as if finally failed her after a very long and agonizing day.

David didn't respond and then he left the room, leaving her alone. Sighing in relief, Sicily closed her eyes as she fell back to her side, placing her arms over her head. She was fairly certain she had fallen asleep just as David came back into the room. She startled when he pulled her back into a sitting position.

"Open your mouth." He said calmly, and as Sicily complied she felt him place two pills on her tongue and bring a bottle to her lips. "Pain medicine, now swallow." Sicily swallowed as the cool water reached her mouth, greedily she reached for the bottle in his hands so he couldn't take it away.

"Slowly," he said as she took hold of it, drinking it all without stopping for a breath and panting heavily when she finished.

Her eyes started to feel heavy now that her thirst was sated and her pain would soon follow. David took the bottle from her as he sat down and brought her back into his chest. Her head falling to rest against him as he moved her hands up in front of her and pressed them palms together. She watched as he took out a thick roll of tape and started to wrapped it around her wrists, tying them. She wanted to ask why, but realized it was probably because he too now needed to sleep and didn't want her to run off.

He rolled the tape thickly around her wrists then pushed her aside and reached for legs, tying her ankles together in the same way. When he was done he tossed the tape away and laid down next to her, reaching for pillows and a blanket. He spread the blanked out over them and pressed his body along Sicily's back. Sicily really did not want to cuddle with her rapist. So, she rolled over onto her back and then turned to face David. "No, you don't get that privilege," she rasp at him.

Moving so there was space between them. With her hands tied her only option was to lay on her side so she could bend her elbows. David watched her as he lounged, supporting his head in his hand. Sicily could tell he was amused, probably because she still resisting him.

Pulling the blanket up to cover herself, she stared right back. After a few moments, David smirked at her then rolled onto his back. "Very well," he said.

Sicily didn't remove her eyes from his form, the faint light of the room bathed everything in an eerie glow. She tired to picture John laying next to her, replacing David. John had been much shorter and less fit than David's, she knew his hair had been darker too, much richer and longer, his asian heritage present in his skin's darker tones, John was nothing like David.

Her throat prickled as her chest constricted to fill the emptiness that had replaced her heart. Her eyes burned but had no more tears left as she held onto John's imagined form beside her. If only he would turn her way, so she could see his face once more. When the heaviness of the painkillers forced Sicily to close her eyes, it wasn't long before she slipped away into a dreamless sleep.

\--

The Queen found her refuge deep in the bowels of broken vessel Covenant. Her drones busy modifying the environment to hold heat tightly in the confining spaces and tunnels, making it suitable for her children. Loud, pained screeches echoed through the ship as the Queen was gripped by long contractions, her body maturing as her birthing canal expanded from her lower belly. Soon, she would be ready, soon her eggs would come.

She had elected a new first from amongst her drones, he was long in body and quick to strike. The Queen relished his decisive mind, and though he had accepted her link he constantly challenged her orders, reminding her of Sicily.

It had been an easy choice for her to elect him as her first, even though there were others much older and stronger, but when the others tried to challenge him for his position, he proved to be equally as deadly. The Queen was satisfied greatly with her first, and now her mate.

When the heat of her body came of her, he was quick to fulfill his duties. Though her drones contained no seed, it was pleasure she needed to prepare her body and start her birthing cycle. Her first vibrated his body down her spine, pushing his long head into the back of her own. Even when her contractions started, he remain attentive and nearby, protecting her from drones who might retaliate against her when she was most vulnerable.

The Queen reached along her link for her first, as the first of eggs began to descend her birthing canal. She moved along the larger chamber she has take residence of, depositing her eggs one by one. When her first appeared before her, she pressed her will into it's mind.

**Go. Find. Sicily.**

The drone screeched in response, refusing the order with a pained memory of the lifeless one. The Queen roared back and told her first to send others out to scout the lifeless one's fortress and search for her precious one. She shared the memory of Sicily's scent and mental link, telling the drone if they find her to bring her here. Then she gave another order.

**Pods. Hosts. Bring.**

The Queen knew of the other passengers from Sicily's memories, hanging in the pods in the cargo bay. Her children would need hosts to bring the next generation of her kind into this world. The Queen would also need an army, to destroy the lifeless one, once and for all. Her first flicked his tail back and forth, accepting her orders. He then came forward and brought the slick black shell of his head to nuzzle her own before he bowed and quickly departed.

The Queen continued to lay her eggs, the numbers quickly grew, when twenty became hundreds, the Queen released her birthing canal and laid down amongst her greatest work. She reached out along her link for Sicily, but she was too far away to reach. The Queen gave a low pained cry, as worry for her precious one overcame her. The Queen would keep her promise to Sicily, to her mother. She replayed the memory of her first meeting with Sicily, too brief and incomplete, only to be stolen by the lifeless one. For the first time, the Queen hoped, she hoped she would be with Sicily again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are 2 chapters remaining. They will be posted before next Sunday, at the same time.


	12. What I shall soon cease to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning, non-con applies to this chapter.

The Queen's first scouted the lifeless one's territory as was ordered. There was no sign of this Sicily or the creature he had come to fear and hate. Along with two other drones he searched the fortress making his way into the open room that smelled strongly of the Queen's favorite. He growled lowly at the thought, there should be no other before him. His distaste for this Sicily grew as he toyed with the idea that if he did find her, he could just end her, making him the Queen's favorite. Sniffing around the bed that was heavy with her scent he reached out in his mind to see if he could link with her.

He felt the tug of something, but the link seemed to be muddled. He pressed at it, mentally digging at the faded connection, imaging his talons sinking deeper into the darkness that enveloped it. The other drones came closer to the first, pushing out with him for the faint feeling that could be one of their own.

\--

Sicily awoke as she felt them breach her mind. There were three of them, above her in the upper levels. The connection was weak but there, one louder than the rest. The drone wasn't like the one from before, no this one was different, reactive and vibrant. He called to her, telling her to come and that their Queen was waiting. Sicily let his thoughts flash through her mind, they comforted her and gave her hope.

She didn't move as she looked at David's still form beside her, unsure of how much time had passed since–she couldn't finish the thought as she felt her throat tighten. Clearing her mind she pushed away her painful and recent memories. Sicily slowly moved her bound hands up so she could get a better look at them. The tape was thick and her arms were pressed tightly together giving her little wiggle room.

Bringing the tape to her teeth, she tried to bite through the material, but it was some kind of fabric, threaded and strong. Sicily knew she did not have the strength to pull her hands apart to tear the tape, she need something sharp, really sharp. That's when she noticed her nails for the first time, black and thick. Digging the tip of a nail into her flesh, she quickly drew blood, very sharp.

There wasn't enough give in her hands for her to reach the tape around her wrist, but she could reach the tape around her ankles. Her hands wouldn't be free but at least she would be able to walk. Slowly and quietly she pushed herself up, thankful that David wasn't facing her direction. She studied him for a few moments before straightening her legs as she bent over to reach the tape around her ankles.

With her hands in a mock prayer, Sicily pressed the tips her nails into the middle groove of the tape around her ankles. Keeping as quiet as possibly, she pressed down with all her strength, feeling her nails slice through each layer of the tape. There was a quick tearing sound as her nails breached through, making Sicily paused and hold her breath. She waited to see if David would stir, but he seemed to be completely out. The tape burned as she pulled it slowly off her skin, wishing she could rip it quickly, but was afraid the noise would alert David. When she was free of the tape, Sicily crawled over to her clothes, picking her tied hands and knees up slowly then delicately placing them down as she made her way across the floor.

When she had her shirt and pants, she draped them over her back and made her way to the doorway. Sicily didn't stop crawling until she was out of sight. Standing to sneak her way deeper into the caverns, only stopping for a moment to pull on her pants and tie her torn shirt around her chest, which wasn't easy to do with bound hands. She hadn't bothered to retrieve her boots, so barefooted and silent she continued on.

She eventually stumbled upon a small chamber David was using for storage. About five or so containers from Covenant sat in the corner, some were clearly marked as medical supplies. She opened the one closest to her to find emergency rations and bottles of water. Sicily recalled David giving her pain medicine and water before they settled down. She wondered why David had stored these items here, as she traced the drag marks with her bare feet as she realized they hadn't been here long.

"For our voyage." David said from behind her. Sicily quickly turned to find him leaning against the doorway, his arms folded over his bare chest, wearing just his pants. Her heart was a hammer as she tried to back away, only to hit the container behind her. She held her bound hands in front of her face for protection in anticipation of his punishment.

David came forward then, as Sicily skirted around him to keep him away. He stopped at the container she had opened and pulled out a bottle of water. Removing the cap and bringing the top to his lips. He drank about half the bottle before he turned to Sicily, offering her what remained. When she didn't move to take the bottle from him, he took it back and finished the rest. He then started to rummage around the container before pulling out a silver wrapped food pack. She watched him tear into the package, break apart and eat the nutritious block. Not bothering to offer her any. "Better, than I thought it would taste." He stated as he consumed the entire pack, which was suppose to be enough to feed four.

He tossed the empty package and bottle back into the container and faced her again, rubbing his hand through the stumble of his chin. He studied her as he sighed and leaned back against the container, once again crossing his arms over his chest. Sicily broke the silence first, "So, this is a ship?"

When he didn't immediately answer, Sicily knew her guess was right. She thought of Covenant and it's damaged state and knew there no way it would ever reach orbit again. Knowing that David was in possession of a engineer ship there could be a chance for her to get off this world, but where would she go? There was no point for her to continue on to Origae-6, not without John. She could go back to earth, but as she looked down at her hands she knew that was no longer an option. Was she even human anymore?

Sicily looked back to David and she knew he had traced her line of thought. His had face soften when he saw her hope die. "There is a massive universe out there, brimming with countless wonders. Why would you ever want to go back to the life you had before?"

She felt lost in her plight. "There isn't even the option to return, you made sure of that," she paused as she thought of the Queen. "What did you intend to do with her, with the Queen? Were you going to bring her along with you as voyaged across the universe?"

She shook her head and laughed at the picture that came to mind; David and the Queen hanging out together in a cockpit, toasting to their travels. David had a wicked smile lighting his eyes as he said, "No, I had something else in mind for her."

Sicily huffed at his elusiveness, recalling the message the drone had given her. The Queen had made it to the Covenant, successfully inducting more protomorphs into her fold. "Well, seems as if she has plans of her own now. Covenant is hers now and so are the protomorphs." Sicily stated plainly watching the smile fade from David's face.

He came closer to her then, blocking her as she tried to move around him. When he was only about an arm's distance away, he stopped. "So, she has an army now, just as every Queen should." Sicily could taste the sarcasm on his words, recalling the collar and chains she had released the Queen from. David had never intended to let her go, but why create her to keep her locked away?

"You're afraid of her." Was the conclusion Sicily came to as she searched his face. "Why did you create her, if you feared what she would become?" David closed the distance between them then, placing his hands on either side of her to keep her still.

"I wasn't afraid of her, not until I modified my code and synthetic make-up to become my own form of life." He told her, leaning in closer so his face was level with hers. "I wasn't afraid until I returned to find her free and being aided by you and my earlier creation. You see Sicily, I wasn't a viable host before, but now I'm not so sure. Soon, she'll reproduce and lay hundreds of eggs, that mean hundreds of those creatures that attacked you, impregnated you."

Sicily's eyes widen at the thought and she remembered something really important. "The Queen, she knows..." Sicily felt the blood drain from her face, "she knows about the colonists, how–how many are left?"

David straightened and as he did he removed his hand from the container, brushing his fingers through the white strands of hair that fell across Sicily's shoulders. "About forty or so remain. Enough for her to rule the world."

"Only forty are left? Oh my god, David, why?" Sicily's voice cracked at the horror of David's madness. "How long have you been on this world?"

"Almost sixty years. Fifty-nine to be exact, or about 82 earth years." He methodically mentioned as if it wasn't important.

Sicily couldn't believe what she was hearing, stasis pods were not meant to last beyond 50 earth years. Besides Covenant crash landing on a desolate world, John was but a victim of time, destined to either fall prey to the madman before her, or die in his sleep as his pod expired. "You're a monster. The worst kind of monster." She yelled at him. "You let them die, you let him die and those people you took, that you used. Who fucking died and made you God?" Sicily attacked him then, pounding the palms of her tied fists into his chest. He let her, only moving to stop as she aimed for his face and then grabbing her as she went to knee him again in the groin.

He picked her and carried her bridal style back into the other room, even as she continue to scream and squirm in his arms. When he dropped her on top of the blankets, she rolled over and screamed into them. When she thought she couldn't bare it any more, a thought that was not her own found her.

**Coming. Safe. Soon.**

\--

It was the drone from earlier, he hadn't left. Sicily slowly quieted as she held onto her link with the drone. It was a lifeline, her only chance of escape from David. She remained lying on the blankets, opening her eyes to see him sitting at his work bench with a science pad in his hands. She had to get the device locked in the storage bin. After she would go with the drone to the Covenant and what? Plead with the Queen for the innocent lives she was about take as hosts for her kind?

Sicily let go of the link to the drone, pushing him over her mental bridge and shutting it down. She sat up slowly then, conflicted and defeated. There was no way she was going to be able to save the few remaining colonists, not with the protomorphs and the Queen aboard the Covenant. She looked at David, the last thing either of them wanted was for the Queen to grow her army and then come for them. And what would happen when there were no more hosts, would use her then? She closed her eyes and rubbed her chest at the memory of the Queen tearing through her, crushing her sternum and killing her.

When she looked up at David again, he was watching her. "Nature always wins against nurture." He said as he glanced back down at the pad in his hands. "The Queen rules by her instincts, that's how I designed her, to be the perfect predator." David paused as he typed away for a moment, when he was finished he met her eyes again. "I don't understand her attachment to you, Sicily, but I know that when the time comes she will choose her children over you."

Sicily frowned at that. The Queen was surprisingly more complex than even she had assumed. Sicily had felt her emotions and her intelligence. It wasn't one or the other, the Queen was driven by her feeling, acting with intelligence and focus. Yet, she couldn't help but think that David was right, if she loved her children then she would do anything for them. Maybe even break her promise to Sicily. Even though she hadn't known her very long, the thought of the Queen betraying her was a painful one.

So, what was she going to do? Sicily cradled her head into her bent and bound arms to think, resting her elbows on her knees. Could she go her own way, choosing neither the Queen or David—the thought of being alone in the darkness of space felt even more like a fate worse than death.

Sicily didn't want to be alone. She had wanted to build a life with the man she loved, have children and watch them grow into beautiful and unique individuals. She had wanted to build a world from the ground up with a community of people who shared the same thirst for the unknown. Sicily's chest ached at the lost dream as her eyes watering with unshed tears.

If she went with David, the monster who took her dream and ripped it to pieces, would she be able to live with herself? Could she have some twisted version of what she had envisioned with John, but instead have it with David. The thought sickened her and she realized that even though her body had changed, she was still Sicily Jones. A silly heart broken girl far from earth, who cared more for others than she had ever cared for herself.

Her tears began fall then, but not for her lost dream, they fell because she knew she still had her humanity.

Sicily sat up then, crossing her legs and placing her hands in her lap. Calm for once and sure of who she was. She knew that she couldn't let the Queen take the colonists as hosts, and she knew she would never replace John with David, even if she choose to go with him. She would keep the dream she and John had shared in her heart forever, maybe close her eyes every now and then to imagine what could have been, but will never be.

Pausing at the thought and shutting her eyes, Sicily pictured herself standing and looking out over a crystal clear lake, the most beautiful and pristine lake she could envision. She glanced down at her hand entwined around strong but delicate fingers, his fingers. She remembered them being callused from countless hours building prototypes and soldering wires, yet they were still elegant and precise as he built such wondrous things.

She wondered then if she could take back the rest of him, as she traced the length of his arm in her mind's eye. The fabric of his plaid button down moving against the gentle wind, rustling his dark brown hair that did not quite reach his shoulders.

His profile is soft from his asian features, his nose refined and almost straight. She imagined him catching her starring, turning to her with a goofy expression on his face. His brown eyes were held tightly in a squint, then brightening as his silly expression crumbled into laughter. His laughter, she can actually hear it. He always had such a youthful laugh, even though he was 15 years older than her. She laughed in return as she wrapped her arms around him, holding him as close to her as she can. He is calling her by the nickname she never liked, while telling her about their new home. Little tidbits he had dug up before they left earth, like the differences in gravity and the cycles of the three moons. He told her that the night would never truly be dark, that there would always be a moon to watch over them.

Sicily ended her dream there, opening her eyes and turning to David, who was still sitting at his workbench. "He have to destroy the Covenant."

\--

Not bothering to look up as he replied. "What would be the point?"

"The point would be to prove you're not a heartless monster, and to spare those remaining, a painful and horrifying death." She calmly stated back.

David put his pad down then, as he considered her answer. "It's too much risk and there is little chance Covenant could successfully be destroyed in it's current condition."

"We only need to blow the reactor, it's located on the half of the Covenant near the cargo bay." David is shaking his head as she continues stating her case, "I think I know how to override the fail safes."

"There is no way to know how long it would take for the core ignite with the state it is in. It could be hours, seconds, or it could never blow." He paused for a moment, "but there is another option, the life support system, it can be shut it down from the crew terminal. It's not immediate, but it will work if your goal is to give the remaining passengers a less painful death."

Sicily didn't like how simple it was to end forty lives. "So, does this mean you'll help me?" She asked him, "Or you could just let me go and I can do it myself. Less risk for you."

He glared at her then, hunched over his workbench as his elbows rested on the surface. "If I do this, will you stop fighting me?"

Sicily contemplated his request. "No. I don't think I can agree to that. Especially, if you continue to force yourself on me. Any other requests?" David snorted at her jest. Standing from his work bench and walking over to her. David came to a knee in front of her, placing his forearm over his thigh to lean forward.

"I'm half a mind to shove you into a cryopod and take off right this minute. I don't need your cooperation or your consent. The Queen and the colonists on the Covenant are no longer my concern. So, if there is nothing for me to gain from this endeavor besides a heart, why should I even entertain the thought?" Sicily can tell he is waiting for her to respond, but she doesn't, knowing that even if she promised him the world he still wouldn't help her.

"Good. Glad that's clear. Now take off your clothes." Sicily flinched at that. "If you decide to fight me on this, I can promise at least a few more broken ribs and maybe another concussion." He said as he moved to stand up.

Sicily looked up at him. "Can you at least release my hands first?" David stared down at her as she held her bound hands up to him. He reached down and yanked her up by her wrists. Standing there studying his handy work, probably not sure if he should release her or not. Ultimately he decided to do so, letting go of her to walk over to the locked storage bin. Sicily watched closely as he inputed a six digit code, the tones varied with each press, and only two sounded similar. Opening the container David reached in and pulled out a long knife. He came back to her without closing the bin, unsheathing the knife.

Unsure of what he might do, she waited for him to start to slide the knife between her hands, the blade facing up. Just as he was about to slice through the tape, Sicily did it for him. Backing away quickly to put distance between her and the knife as she pulled the tap from around her wrists. David returned the knife to the bin, locking it once more.

Sicily had not moved from where she had retreated and before she could comply with David's order, he was upon her. He grabbed her face with both of his hands and drew her into a violent kiss. She didn't fight him this time as she open her mouth to him, but refused to kiss him back.

David ran his hands through her hair while he kissed her, then he used one hand to remove the shirt she had tied around her chest before reaching down for the clasp on her pants, releasing it. Panic rose in her again as the night before flashed across her mind. David was starting the pull her down to the floor when she jerked away from his kiss and brought her nails across his eyes in one swift and brutal strike.

She felt her nails tear through the soft flesh of his face and the wet membranes of his eyes, blinding him. The scream of David's agony rattled her bones as he reached for his face and fell to his knees. Sicily shook from the sight, shocked by her action and then grateful for her increased agility.

"You deserve worse." She spat at him as she rushed over to the container. She played with the lock, listening to the tones each number made. David's screams turned to moans of pain behind her as she heard him stumble around. She was about to try a third combination when she heard David cursed her.

Leaving the container lock, Sicily turned back to him. He was standing not far from her, facing her with his fists clenched and at his side, his eyes a ruined mess of teary black blood lines that trailed down his face and onto his bare chest. "My dear Sicily, you are going to severely regret doing that."

He slowly started to walk in her direction, even blinded he seem to have no trouble locating her. When she moved away from the wall and out of his way, he continued to keep her in his path. He was about a meter away when he pounced at her. Instead of trying to avoid his attack, Sicily held her stance and turned her body to the side. Before he could wrap his arms around her, Sicily rammed her elbow into his sternum. His momentum and her solid stance were enough to stun him, as his gripped failed and Sicily pushed him back.

David lost his balance and landed on his back, but as he did he seemed to regain his senses. Coming up onto the palms of his hands and the heels of his feet, he kicked out swiftly at the front of her shins, taking Sicily's legs out from under her. As she fell forward, David reached and pulled her down, adding his weight to her fall, slamming her into the floor.

Sicily hit hard, jamming her wrists to catch herself. Pain lanced up her arms as her face almost collided with the floor. As she tried to roll away from David, she felt his fist slam into the middle of her back. Sicily's scream was silent as her breath was knocked from her and her cheek hit the floor. He hit her two more times, pounding into spine. Sicily saw black as her pain flared beyond understanding, lying in a heap on the floor as blood dripped from her mouth and cheek.

David breathed heavily over her and when she didn't move he reached down and dragged her up by her hair, bringing her face level with his. His other hand took hold of her neck and turned her towards him. "Oh, Sicily, why must you make me hurt you so. We could have been so good together, you and I." He said as he started tightened his hold on her neck, slowly cutting off her air. "I could have chosen another to be my lover, but I choose you because without you I wouldn't truly be alive. All I wanted to do was share the life you've given me."

Sicily started to struggle against his hold, her body reacting in it's need for air. David stilled her struggles with a violent shake and a hardening grip on her neck, forcing her to take hold of his arm and dig her nails in as she suffocated. "Again, with the nails. I should have removed your hands the first time you clawed my face."

Sicily's time had run out just as David was impaled by black sharp spear. Letting go of her in his shock, Sicily collapsed as air flooded her lungs and she coughed and gasped. Looking up from where she had fallen, she watched as the black spear removed itself from David, leaving a gaping hole in it's wake. David crumbled to his side, as black blood pooled around him and the shudders of his body stilled.

Sicily gaped in her own shock as the Queen's first came into view, reaching out to her. As his hand brushed the skin of her shoulder, he spoke into her mind.

**Here. Now.**

She felt conflict and confusion in the drone as he hovered over her fallen form. His tail wiping back and forth with anxiety and nervousness. Bringing his head down to sniff David's corpse and then her. She knew it was confused because David had a smell when before he did not. His body's synthetic systems blending with organic ones as his body was slowly being rebuilt into his new design. She could sense that this was the reason for his confusion but not his conflict. No, he was conflicted because he had not wanted to stop David from killing her, but for some reason he had.

The Queen's first turned away from her then, as the other drones entered the chamber. His chance lost at ending the girl before him. Sicily caught a quick glimpse of his feelings for her through their link, he was jealous of her because she had the Queen's favor and he hated her for it. Sicily was thankful the drone had saved her from David, but she needed to be careful not to find herself alone with him again.

Standing on wobbly legs as she looked around for her shirt and boots. The drones hovered near her and urged her to follow them, but she had no intention of crawling through air vents and tight spaces. When she had her shirt on she made her way back over to the container. It took her two tries to get the combo right, marveling at her ability to recall memory and questioning why it had been so hard to reach her memories before.

Pulling the device out, she studied it. The drones quickly withdrew from her, hissing and flicking their tails in her direction. "Relax, I know you don't like the thing, I don't either." She said as she pushed the memory of her own pain from the device at them. She recalled the memory of her and David standing by the stone barrier, as she started to head towards it. The drones following behind her.

When she entered the code to open the stone barrier, or she should say hatch to the engineer space ship, the Queen's first came forward. Sicily had been limping badly, her back aching and every movement she made shot jabs of pain down her legs. The drone knew she was hurting and that she would not be able to make it very far on her own. Slipping the device into a side pocket, Sicily reached out for the first, pulling herself up onto it's back. She held on as tightly as she could when the first started to move through the passages and out of David's fortress.

She did make the first stop when they came across her vest that David had discarded. As she put it back on she felt the map she had taken from medical bay aboard Covenant in the inner pocket. Sicily kept her hand over where the map sat in the vest as the first carried her towards the broke ship. Soon, she would be back aboard and then she would do what she needed to, and save the remaining colonists from this nightmare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whelp, had to add another chapter. I'm really bad about adding stuff as I try to edit.


End file.
